Light Fist
by Lightblade23
Summary: How do you keep fighting after constantly losing? How do you overcome grief? In a world where each prominent city has a superhero to provide safety. Yet not every city has a superhero to provide safety, even in a big city is it enough? I learned that that safety is never enough. Now he took my family, and now I have a green ring offering me power for me to control. Undefined Hiatus
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer**

 **I own Sam as a character and some ideas.**

 **AN at the bottom**

* * *

Prologue

Sometimes you know that life is well... not fair, I have been able to enjoy mine so far. Well not entirely, I have been living good well as good as it is to be with my family; with dad and mom and my baby sister, she's beautiful well she doesn't look like me since she has hair like dad and I have mom's. I'm so happy to be with my family even though we live in a small apartment I'm happy with me and my sister playing or reading, it's weird because I don't like that much the books with drawings because they don't let me think of things myself. Today it's weird, I turned 5 yesterday and we were so happy, I had ice cream and a new doll with a dress that was exactly the same except I have my eye like dad's. Mom said that I looked like the doll I had in my arms, but after today everything has felt weird don't know what but it's odd. I was lying on my bed only to be awakened by needing a glass of water.

"If you don't want to be here, then go! I don't need you, WE don't need you!" My mom was clearly angry by how she was yelling I walked closer trying to not make a sound but the screams were too scary yet I had to go see and what made mom angry. I hope I didn't do anything wrong, maybe it's because I didn't picked up my glass of milk after dinner.

"I don't have a reason to be here, you've known this for years." My dad's voice sounded near the door, I got reclined next to the wall that was out of sight.

"You have a reason you have two daughters, you have two reasons!" My mom protested as she slammed her foot on the ground making me flinch. 'What is happening?'

"That's not true I don't have two daughters, YOU have them. I'm leaving and you can't stop me." My dad said as I heard him pick up something. 'But he's dad, he can't leave, is he leaving because I was bad? What did I do wrong?' I couldn't help but think that.

"You better leave now, you don't deserve to be a father, you don't deserve to." Mom told him.

"Yeah but I was never a father, you knew it. You know what? I'm done, goodbye Jessica." Dad told mom as the door closed. 'He just left... he was never a father? No, he left because of me.' I could hear how something fell and a soft voice crying. I stepped out of the hallway where I could see mom in her knees on the ground.

"...Mom." I said in a small voice, since that's how I felt. "Did dad left because I didn't picked up my glass of milk at night?" I said as I felt sadness on my chest, and how he left because it was my fault.

"No sweetie, he left because he was just not good enough for you." She said in a soft voice as she hugged me, I saw tears on her eyes but that only made me sadder, and I began crying. "But he's my dad and I loved him I have his eye." I said as I cried completely forgetting the glass of water.

* * *

My mother is the kindest person Ive met, she always looks after me and my sister placing our happiness before hers, since dad left she's been great and has not cried once. Never have I seen her sad; around me she is always smiling giving me a feeling of safety, a feeling of love, a feeling of joy. To my mother we're her world and I can't imagine my life without her. Mom always is up to make us feel loved, each day telling me and my sister that she loved us, not missing a single day. But as time went on I found out she was in pain, she suffered from not being able to give us enough things. But it didn't matter to her because she was always so kind and caring, even when I asked for dolls or toys she would always say. "We'll buy it later." The first time I lost hope after a few months passed she arrived with the doll I wanted a few months back. She arrived home with that present; even though I didn't want it anymore I knew that I needed to smile at her for her to be happy, so I did it for her. She knew my smile was fake, but she didn't seemed bothered as she knelt in front of me and told me that she loved me. It wouldn't be until years later that I would come to regret making that fake smile.

My mother was called to the principal's office after a result of my exams, I thought I was in trouble for doing bad; but I remembered all the answers and wrote them down in the exam. The history teacher at first accused me of cheating but I told him that I remembered the answers since they were written in the book. I took the exam three more times it was until the third time when I presented the exam in an empty room that they saw what happened. My brain lets me remember anything I see, so they saw me as a genius that went to a public school. I was in first grade and after presenting a few more exams I got skipped three years; I was in the fourth grade and my sister got the same result being skipped to the first grade when she presented the same ability as me. My mom was so proud of both my sister and I, her smile didn't fade for two days and she was so happy, I kept doing my best at school to her that happy again.

One night I woke up feeling thirsty it was a few months after being skipped it's the night I knew that she was in pain. As I walked through the apartment that I heard sobbing in the distance, it was weird I've never heard someone cry this much it sounded as if it lost all hope and was in great pain. The noise came from my mother room in the small apartment we lived in, the door was half open and I saw her in her desk crying over some paper that she received. "I don't have enough for both of you, I'm sorry I failed again. But they must not see me like this; compose yourself Jessica, remember. Both of them before yourself, you can do it." I heard a small rumbling. "I'm hungry, but if I eat something there won't be enough for their breakfast in the morning." That broke my heart, she's hungry and she doesn't complain. "Suck it up, wait for one more day salary comes in a day. Endure it will come." She told herself as she gripped her stomach but she stopped as she cleaned her face with her sleeve from her sweater she had with the waitress outfit she had

"That's right Sammy's birthday is next month she turns seven. I'll prepare her something special, maybe if I save enough I'll buy her that other doll she wanted... yeah I can do that I just need a few extra night shifts." That broke my heart; I didn't know my mother was hungry and that she sacrificed herself for us to eat. But her strength was amazing her will to continue and look forward, her drive was my sister and me for a brighter future.

I was sad the next day after seeing her in that state, but she brightened my day I told her that I was sad because she wasn't eating. But she told me she already ate, that happened throughout the day; she told me that I didn't need to be sad because of that. She said that we need to fight for what we believe in, even when we only feel pain, in the end you will see that what you endured was worth it.

I turned 7 the next month October 22, and I told my mother I didn't want anything for my birthday; that decision was my biggest mistake in my life. She told me that I spoke nonsense; she decided that we would spend the day at the nearby park. We spent the entire day there; mom, my sister and me we played the entire day she didn't seemed bothered to play dumb child games with me and my sister. After a few hours we bought ice cream I was worried for the price of what would cost us the ice cream; but my mother she ordered a big order for all of us. This day was the happiest day in my young life. I saw my family so happy, so full of life, only to have life take it from me. We were leaving a local pizza that was really cheap but really good, I was so happy to see my sister and mother smile so honestly; it almost made me forget how my mother was crying that night. But life had a different plan for me, from then on I didn't liked my birthdays.

It was just after we finished eating pizza and my mother said that we should walk home, I knew we couldn't afford a taxi or a bus to take us home so we had to walk home. That morning saying that I didn't want anything, it still is my biggest mistake. We began walking and we stopped by a toy shop we went into the shop and she picked the doll I asked for a few months back. Another Barbie doll with a sun hat, and a summer dress like the one I had; we spent in the store 15 minutes, those fifteen minutes of making line waiting to pay for that doll I didn't ask for. But that time we spent in that line was what sealed her fate.

We came out of the store and we began walking home, I had a smile from ear to ear with the box of the doll in my little arms as I grabbed my mother's left hand, while my sister had her left; it should've been a heartwarming scene to anyone who looked at us. We were walking for a few minutes but we stopped as loud 'Bangs' were filling our ears. It was as if fireworks were near, it was so close the Bangs were deafening in my ears they were so close. "Ufg." I heard beside me as I was pulled to the ground by my right hand, my doll got thrown out of my arms, I looked to my left as I was face down to see my sister in the ground face down crying loudly. My mother fell soon after, but she wasn't moving she fell her face up as she gripped her stomach. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her eyes had tears. I crawled up her, the sound of constant bangs around us were dying down.

I crawled up to her; her face had tears running down the side of her face. I looked up to see her stomach had a deep red stain that was spreading, I didn't know what to do. I placed both hands on the wound applying as much pressure as I could, hoping that my touch would heal her, but it was doing nothing her eyes were open, she lifted her head to look at me. I looked straight at her; she was smiling... that smile that never left her face, that honest smile that warmed my heart was still there.  
"Hey... Sammy, take care of your sister no matter what..." Her voice trembled but it was commanding yet caring, clearly she was leaving. "And remember that no matter what... ugh... happens" She spoke in ragged breaths her eyes still had tears running down her face she was clearly in pain and my small hands were getting stained in the warm liquid but I didn't care, I had to be able to help her. But I paid attention, my eyes were threatening to spill tears but I held strong I need to have her to not see me crying "Even in the darkest night ...the sun will shine brightly... the next day." She said panting harder, her breath was slowing down; I knew she was leaving since I read on a book about blood and how important it is.

I saw how she closed her eyes closed, that honest heartwarming smile never leaving her face as her head returned to the ground her eyes no longer on me; her tears stopped and her chest stopped rising. My hands completely wet and stained from that red liquid, I looked at my sister she was crying and grabbing moms right hand for dear life. "Take care of your sister no matter what." Those words echoed in my mind, that last order she gave me... that mission I would do.

* * *

My mother had a sister, our Aunt her name was Laura but she and my mom and her were estranged. She was nice but she wasn't as kind as mom was; she didn't fill that hole my mother left me with. My sister cried asking when was mom coming back for a few months, and where did mom went to? But I had to tell her that she was not coming back that she was in a better place.

But I held strong for months, I didn't cry not even once since losing mom, I needed to be strong for my sister I understood what my mom did for us she held strong and that's what I did. In school I was a trouble maker, but I stood up against bullies who were bullying younger people. That's when I learned to fight, punching it worked and scared people off; it made me feel strong and sure on myself that I could do anything. Coincidentally the bullied didn't get detention or got suspended; I was the one that got suspended for fighting. My aunt always scolded me "What you're doing is incorrect; a lady shouldn't fight with her fists." I didn't care; fighting made me feel strong winning or losing it still made me feel strong. People learned to not mess with me, but I'm still a little girl that threw punches at bullies.

Not even a year passed after my mother died, my aunt got killed one day she went to the bank to make a deposit for her job and... she got killed the same way, a maniac with a gun in bank decided that a hostage should be made as an example that he wasn't kidding when he said he would fire his gun. My aunt being the example, and she was the only victim in that situation. I didn't get to know her a lot but she was good to me and my sister. I still held strong for my sister as she cried again for losing someone she cared about.

My sister and I got thrown into the foster care system, we didn't have much luck as we were not freshly born or were from one or two years of age. Yeah that didn't work out while I was 8 my sister was 4. In the orphanage that we got thrown into as the system didn't found any family for us. I was one of the oldest but my sister was really cute and she was still four that innocence still shone brightly, many people tried to adopt her but she wouldn't budge not without me.

When they said that she would go in an interview she would ask for me first, in case they said no which they always said no. She would throw a fit and make the couple lose interest in her, she is really smart. In the nearby public school that all the orphan kids went to, me and my sister couldn't attend our other school as it was too far away from the orphanage we attended that new school.  
Where the bullies saw my sister as an easy target, along with me as we spent every free time with each other they bothered me for my hair color or my eye color but, they went after my sister when she was alone. After a few times I threatened them but they continued, I gave that last warning towards them but they didn't listen; I didn't want to put them in their place but they made my sister cry, and that broke any patience I had for them. They returned home with bloody and broken noses while I returned with a black eye.

The person in charge of the orphanage was just waiting to throw me out of the orphanage Miss Alfie, she hated my guts for being there. She always told me that because of me my sister wouldn't get adopted, but I didn't care of what she told me it would always be my sister and me. I always feared that my sister would be adopted and that I wouldn't be there to protect her, to be with her; but I didn't had any other way to run out of here the only way I had was to escape and become runaways and from there I would've rise from there, so my mind said to me 'hey, you can fight challenge someone to a fight and get money by betting.' It was a dumb idea at first but I began to earn money in exchange for a few bruises, in the end it was worth it.

Fighting became how I got money for a few months, I got 300 dollars from victories; I could've gotten more but I lost several times I won because boys underestimated a skinny girl with a strong punch. My grades were really low I didn't pass any subject that year I was in 7th grade yet I didn't know anything as I didn't attend classes to fight for money, after all a 9 year old that knew how to fight was weird but it made the bets interesting for them. So I was able to convince my sister that we should leave in the middle of the night, and look for another place and look for a place to live she agreed soon after I promised her that we would be together forever; that night we grabbed our things and left the orphanage not caring what other thought of us. We took a bus to a nearby city, called Coast City; I didn't had a plan I just hoped for the best something told me that we would be able to do something.

I didn't know what to do, we walked through the city. I didn't know what to do I just hoped for the best. My sister told me that she was hungry and we decided to stop at a nearby diner to eat. The diner looked really understaffed middle of the afternoon and only 1 waitress, even though the diner's a 2 story building but it's still really small. All around the diner photos of boxing were all around the walls, a man with dark skin, and black hair in a ring with bright red gloves and shorts just as bright fighting in a ring, his hand held up motioning he was the winner, belts, medals, and trophies all from boxing. There was a sign at the entrance door '"Help wanted" it read before we were done eating the man behind the register kept looking at us curiously. The dinner was empty but it was late afternoon only my sister, the cook, and the man behind the register were in the diner the waitress must've left.

I walked to the door took the sign and gave it to the man, he had dark skin, white hair and looked around mid to late 50s he looked at me as if I was joking both of his brows borrowed; I looked at him with determined that I was not joking. That is when life started to look up to me sort of, it was summer me and my sister were runaways with nowhere else to go. Earl became the grandfather I never had, not that I know who my grandfather is never knew and never cared. I told him my story, how I lost my mother and how the orphanage was unfair. He told me about his story how he lost his wife and his unborn child in an accident he later decided to drown on his work. So he allowed me and Annette to stay in the second floor where it was the storage for the diner. As it was still summer I started working as a waitress in the diner earning money, but it wasn't enough for me and my sister to go to school, so I decided that she would be the only one going to school.

I decided to start again with my business, I got beat up but always covered my face to avoid getting bruises too obvious sometimes it worked others not so much; it went on for a few months. But It wasn't until I was approached by a man in a grey suit, since usually my fights happened in the same alley. He approached me and told me I had talent, since that night I won 2 fights in a row one against a girl bigger than me with ragged clothes which was an easy fight, and the other one against a 15 year old kid. The man gave me a card with an address, and a phone; and told me that I could win three times what I earned in three months, so I did the logical thing and went to the address the next night.  
It was a real ring, in a metal cage for a boxing ring inside a cage like dogs fighting in it, the only difference is that blood stained the floor of the ring, men, women and other men in suits with money on their hands, were screaming at the ring where 2 guys were fighting each other blood on each of their faces brutally punching each other. 'This is brutal.' I thought, the noise almost drowned my thoughts as people went crazy loud when one of the guys hit the ground I approached the man from last time, since told me that I could get thrice the money I had earned meant my sister would go to a private school if I won here, for a few days.

So I began fighting in the ring at first I dominated amateurs trying to fight someone with experience I was still a little 9 year old, but it got bad really soon. After my twentieth victory they decided I was ready for the big leagues, I thought the same as I won against boys and girls my age or bigger than me, but boy was I wrong; I got pummeled by a man in his mid-twenties. That night I limped to the diner everything hurt badly, Earl was there since the diner was 24 hour service but he usually wasn't there, and I was lucky since the worker in the night shift didn't ask me any questions, but Earl he saw me limp and bruised and helped me, bandaged my ribs, and sterilized my cuts. He knew what I was doing since almost the beginning.

I never noticed that all the pictures in the diner of that boxer were Earls. As the years progressed Earl taught me how to box, I progressed through the ranks of the ring on the women's side since every time I fought against a man I was only able to win a few times; I was unbeatable on the fights for newbies with Earl training me I was one of the best. Annette didn't know what I was doing I told her that I was working late and that I usually fell or tripped; she helped me bandage my bruises. Even though it left me like a mummy or surrounded by bandages I felt happy to be with her.

I learned a lot about fighting people bigger than you the first person that I beat was called George "Crusher" Rowland; he was the first person to beat me in the "big leagues". After a few tries I was among the best of the ring, a common face that would win more than loose. But that changed when something green happened, the green lantern became the hero of the coast city as soon as he showed up flying around the city at night made everyone ware of how we operated around the ring. It always had to be changed since we got caught once by the green lantern and the police. I can admit that he's an eye candy from the times I saw him fight, he could make things buses, cars, chains, anything out of thin air and they were so solid it broke walls and metal of the cage of the ring.

That was 4 years ago now I'm 13 and Annette 9 all the money I got was around 25000 dollars all that money for my sister and her future in college, but each week I gave her all the tips I got from working as a waitress at the diner for her to buy whatever she wanted only if I approved of it. We bought a TV we never had one when we were little, and a small laptop for Annette to work on homework, it was also for myself but I didn't really care I had my flip phone which was useful and I liked it. I was watching the news as I heard loud explosions on the background of the reporter. "We're reporting live where Green Lanterns are fighting the one known as Doctor Polaris. With Green Lantern clearly in the lead." I watched intently as the green things hit the one known as Polaris straight on; as he got hit in the head by what looked like a pillar of marble he went to the ground unconscious the reporter went quickly after him to interview him.

"We are here with Green Lantern or one of them, please tell us how did you won against him?" The interviewer clearly content with how it was resolved and that she was able to get close to him, his brown hair and sun kissed skin made him remarkably handsome even on tv he looked like a movie star.

"Well it was easy, I mean; I have fought him a few times and he always tried to find a way to beat me but he never is able to fight against me. I can only say that it's always a challenge but being a hero and stopping the robbers while keeping everyone safe is enough for me." His voice reeked of smugness, and it's like he's receiving an award. 'Talk about glory hound.' Getting fed up with the interview I decided to turn off the TV and called for Annie to celebrate her birthday.

"Come on Annie it's your birthday let's go to the park to celebrate then we can get some ice cream; even if pops says that it's unhealthy we can make an exception." I told her as she took my hand and we headed towards the diner, we were happy that it was a special day and it's good that we don't have to be near wreckage.

"But you also tell me that it's unhealthy." "This is why I can say that we can make an exception." We went to the park which was a few streets away from the dinner but it was for kids around the area to play, it's a really beautiful place it's not the green lantern memorial park where there's even a statue of the green lantern of coast city. So we spent the day having fun on the park playing on the swings and as I promised Annie for her birthday we ate ice cream, smiling through the meal even if we knew it wasn't healthy it was a way to be happy and I was so happy to see her little face with a big smile.

"Sis let's go! Grandpa told us he got a surprise for us back at the diner." Annette told me as she was trying to take me from the bench in the park; it was around 6 and pops always told us to be home, so we decided to leave the park. As we walked from the park Annette was really happy, smiling through the whole way. 'I will make anything to make that happiness stay there.' As we crossed the street I saw 3 people walking straight towards us each with a weapon in hand one with a knife, another one with a baseball bat with blood, and the man in the front with a metal crowbar, I pulled my sister behind me. The man in the front looked a lot like 'oh no.' "Hey Light Fists, we have a score to settle." His voice sounding in my ears, his creepy way of talking always bothered me.

"No we don't, you lost I won end of story; now get out of here before I make you." I argued with him, threatening him to back off.

"Listen brat, you made stop and I need my stuff, you know. So pay me what is rightfully mine or else, you get it." He said pointing with his crowbar at my sister, my sister flinched and stepped behind me her hands clutching my shirt.

"Don't threaten her weakling piece of trash." I told him, he stepped forward and swung his wrench at me I took a step back to avoid it, and his two cronies charged at me, the one in the right swung his bat aiming to my face I pushed my sister back to get some distance she stood to the side before, I ducked under the swing and upper-cutted him under his sternum taking him down to his knees before I could do anything else, the other one that had a knife he slashed at me a few times in quick succession, I took a step back the man kept slashing until they landed one is above me chest making a sharp line cutting at my shirt, and another one in my stomach. Both slashes burned but I Ignored the sensation, as he tried to stab I was able to land a punch on the inner side of his bicep he groaned in pain as a clang sounded signifying the knife was in the ground I punched again on his arm until I heard a crack, after that I threw him over my shoulder using his weight against him. Once he was in the ground below me I placed my shoe into his face repeatedly until he was knocked out and blood ran to the ground from his face. The other one tried to get up only to receive a kick to the neck knocking him out instantly.

Crusher looked scared his eyes darting from me to his men he threw his crowbar at me I side stepped it to the right, my sister was on the other side of the street frozen in place with fear in her eyes, he placed his hand on his back pocket and took out a gun. 'Oh no' he pointed the gun at me I froze; he was not thinking straight, his eyes are clearly wild not clear of the situation. The way his eyes were glassy and how his whole nose was red meant that he was using drugs, and they're affecting him. But as he saw me freeze he looked beside me to the other side of the sidewalk, he smiled in a crooked sick way it made my entire body feel a chill run through me, I realized he was going to shoot and who he was going to shoot, I couldn't stop him.

Four bangs rang through my ears, bringing me out of my frozen state I saw how all four of the shots landed on her, I saw how my sister just curled up and bent over as her stomach and chest had bloodstains that were getting bigger, I rushed to my sister my left arm stretched out trying to reach her. Four more bangs sounded in my ears I saw how three of those shots went through my left stretched arm making it fall limply to the side pain emerged from those wounds My hand was just held by the skin on my arm as well as bone in there. But I was able to reach Annie before she hit the ground as she was falling.

"Sis, this hurts... please... make it stop." She began to cry from the pain; slowly I placed her on the ground since my left arm couldn't carry her anymore. The pain in my arm was too much, it was burning so much it hurt like I was just in fire the gash in my stomach and chest were also burning but my left arm was hurting like it was set on fire and as if my arm was breaking constantly one bone after the other.

"Don't wo..." Another bang interrupted me I felt it land on my left shoulder, the pain and burning sensation almost made me scream. But a scream sounded in the street.

"SOMEONE CALL 9 1 1, HELP! SOMEONE!" The voice of a woman was crying out and calling for help. My attention was still on my sister how her eyes watered, and my entire body is in extreme pain.

"Hey, ugh, Annie stay... with me. Don't worry you will be alright." I began panting, and my eyes watered. "You will be alright tomorrow... I promise you, we will go to get ice cream and a movie and you will not have to go to school but I promise you it will be alright." She was smiling at me as her eyes watered and she grimaced from the pain, but all those words were for me rather than for her I had to make sure to not grimace I knew what was about to happen and my eyes were watering, my hand and arm was just hanging.

Sirens began to fill my ears, police cars and ambulances. But Annie wasn't focusing on my eyes; she was struggling to breathe "I can hear them sing." She coughed as blood leaked out of her mouth. "They're singing my name... sis they're so pretty... mom's there too, she's reaching out." Annie was saying to me, her face filled with joy even though they were her last moments. I knew what I had to do, it was her time and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Go with them Annie, go with mom." I didn't receive a nod but she smiled and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Annie." "Goodbye Sammy, I love y..." She responded as she let out her last breath her last sentence not finishing, I felt deep pain in my chest the feeling that my world crumbled. I shook her body but it was not responding me, her mouth had blood and I could feel my shirt slowly getting covered in her blood.

"Annie, Annie! ANNIE!" I screamed as I shook her body trying for her to respond but she was not answering as her eyes not moving and her head turned to the left no energy left on her, she's gone and I couldn't stop myself from breaking down, I began to scream and cry I felt getting dizzy after screaming. I felt arms wrap around me carried and placed into a stretcher I tried to struggle but arms held me down, my entire left arm was in so much pain I didn't feel it, the only feeling I had left is the pain in my shoulder and the dizziness. Slowly I began to drift off to sleep, and darkness overtook me but before that I could only think. 'Where was a hero when you needed him? He saved the city but couldn't save me.'

* * *

 **So this is the rewritten form of light fists, any reader might recognise the first chapter but it does have its variations. Like Sam being in the in universe rather than as an insert, and well there will be a variation between this story and light fists since the other will be more lighthearted. Well I've been browsing for a few days and well I can't say I'm not amazed by how the GL OC rate increased by a lot on the YJ updates, I don't know if it was me writing light fists or another inspiration. Well this is a similar story but with different tone and a ship that will be revealed later.**


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue part 2

**AN at the bottom**

* * *

Lights kept passing through my vision as I felt the numbness in my entire body. "Female, thirteen years old, gunshot wound, and stab wounds. She need to be sent to surgery immediately, she is blood type O negative, we need her to stay alive." I began to stir my head but it was held in place, panic rose in to my head making me dizzy instantly.

"Doctor her pulse is rising." Another voice sounded around me, the lights were too bothersome to me, but the question remained. 'Where's Earl? Where's Annie?' I tried to speak but my head was in place. "Don't try to speak, nurse up the doses of endorphin she lost too much blood she shouldn't even be awake." The male voice sounded in my ears, slowly the world drifted and the lights were no longer a bother.

I woke up feeling sore and as if I was floating but I could feel small hints of pain on my body and were slowly getting to me, what hurt the most was my left arm. "Ugh..." I groaned as I felt my head get back to thinking, the lights in the room bothered me. A beep was sounding in my ear, but the noise was getting more and more annoying and stressful but that made the noise go faster. The door slammed open, as a man in a white robe with no hair on top of his head but on the sides of his head, he's wearing glasses along with the typical get up of a doctor.  
"Hello, my name is Doctor Richard Shen, can you speak?" He asked me with caution in his voice; I nodded I tried to speak but my voice broke in the middle my throat was dry. "Oh water, you must be thirsty it's been 2 days since you arrived here." He handed me a small cup of water placing it to my lips, I drank the glass of water he gave me with my right arm, which was the only thing that didn't hurt to move.

"Yes, I can speak." I responded as I cleared my throat.

"I don't mean to intrude but I need some basic information from you." The doctor told me as I kept looking at him waiting for him to start asking questions.

"Could you please provide me with your name, date of birth and address?"

"My name is Samantha Parthenon, October 22nd of 1996, the address is in 1090 South West street Coast city." I added, not sure if needed or not.

"Thank you so much Samantha, I will be right back so we can switch the bandages and check on the wounds." The doctor told me as he walked out the room. I began to look around the room completely white with a tv in the top of the room along with a window that directed me to a direct view of a white wall.

I looked over to my wounds, the most obvious ones were the ones in my chest and stomach, I looked at the bandages the one on my stomach was covered by a gauze and went from the right side below my sternum over a few ribs and stopped just above my hip, but my left arm couldn't move I looked and saw it was empty short sleeve, no arm no fingers not even a stump. The beeping increased once again; my mind began to run once again at its most possible speed trying to comprehend what happened. The door opened once again and the doctor walked in, in a hurry.

"Samantha, I need you to stay calm..." His voice sounded calm and soothing but my mind was trying to piece together what was happening. "Breathe, slowly."

"What happened to me?" I asked following the instructions the doctor was giving me to breathe in and breathe out.

"Samantha, the wounds you experienced were too much for your arm; the wounds on it were too much for you to survive due to the bullet landing directly on an artery... we had to amputate the arm to save your life." The doctor told me, I tried to speak but couldn't.

"What about pops, were you able to get to him?" I asked as if I was walking on ice.

"We have tried giving a few calls but don't worry we have to check once you eat something okay? You will be okay, we applied medication to the wounds you should be getting here in a few more days, and a checkup you should be okay." He told me, I tried to think why would Earl not answer the phone? I racked my head trying to think what would've happened. 'Did he run away? No he wouldn't do that he would be by my side... our side.' I can't help but miss my little sister I want to cry but I can't bring myself to cry, I don't know why but I don't want to cry I just feel devoid of emotions.

* * *

A few weeks passed, my wounds didn't hurt as much as before, a noise brought me out of my thoughts. "Hi, my name is Charlotte I'm part of the Coast City Police Department. You're Samantha Parthenon correct?" She's a woman with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, her white skin made her the typical cop.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"I'm a detective and can you answer a few questions, oh and just ignore him he is just a sketcher. I'm..." It's clear as to what she wants this time.

"You want a description of the man who took my sister..." I replied in a cold tone.

"Yes, I need a description." She sighed as she sat beside my bed.

"Blonde hair, brown eyes, oval shaped face, thin lips, mole on the right cheek at the same height as his upper lip, stubby nose, and three missing teeth. The ones who were with him one had a black beanie with a beard shadow on him, busted lip, normal nose and green eyes, the other one that stabbed me had brown hair, high cheekbones, a scar above his eyes and I left him with a broken nose." I described all of them, remembering them was like pressing nails on my coffin, but it didn't feel like it was wrong it felt like something was fueling me.

"Thank you, I hear that you will be released today; that you made an amazing recovery and that you were great on what you did. Not many people know how to fight, kid… don't worry we will get them..." But her voice faltered, her gaze met mine and she looked scared, but overall she looked at me with pity a look I hadn't received since when I met Earl a few years ago.

"Thank you." I responded as my mind kept telling me the same thing. 'Soon he will be dead.'

That same day I got released from the hospital and into the same childcare system again. I had to wait to get better, I had to get revenge. But what was most worrying was that Earl didn't return my calls, and I didn't know the number of any of the employees on the diner. This meant that he closed the diner and ran away... or something happened to him, but he was a boxer and he was never a coward, that made me worry even more. But a sliver of hope was in my heart knowing that he would be okay, and he was just taking a small vacation.

* * *

Soon I returned to my previous ways, as to when I was in the old orphanage at least the owner doesn't hate my guts; I was sitting in the middle of the orphanage in the couch of the living room reading, the noise of the door opening gathered the attention of every kid in the orphanage towards it, I didn't turned my head knowing that as soon as I could do exercise and I wouldn't bleed to death I would escape here and look for him. Thinking about him and how much he will suffer brings me a sense of purpose, making my only way to show him pain.

"Hi, my name is Sherril the owner of the orphanage, how can I help you?" The owner of the orphanage asked the man as he scanned over the entire orphanage.

"I'm looking for Samantha Parthenon." The man responded coldly, his words rang out through the entire hall and my mind halted as he mentioned my name. I began to think as to what to do 'What does he want? Am I in trouble for fighting? Only one way to find out.' I got up from the couch and placing the book in my place, the balance I had was completely gone due to the lack of weight on my left side.

"That's me, who are you?" I spoke aloud making my presence known to both adults.

"My name is Shawn Paul, I work for law and the just; I have something placed in your name." The man told me as he looked over to me, he has brown hair, brown eyes and a tanned skin tone, he is dressed in a suit and a red tie making me know and I suppose everyone that he is a lawyer.

"What are they about?" I asked

"You were adoptive daughter to Earl Warlock?"

"Yes... he hasn't answered his phone do you know what's that about?"

"He left a will, all his belongings are yours."

"Does that mean that Earl... is..."

"Yes, I'm sorry to be bearing this news but he is no longer with us."

"What happened to him?" I asked trying to comprehend what he was telling me.

"There was a break in and he was assaulted he fought back but he was impacted in the head by a baseball bat and he didn't made it." I'm speechless, how is he gone; he's the toughest of many... wait a baseball bat... him, his name and face keeps me awake at night, my thirst for vengeance renewed.

"... I'm really sorry for your loss Samantha, don't worry I'm sure he's in a better place." The voice of the owner of Miss Sherril came from behind me, but I just shrugged her comments off the entire noise muffled by my thoughts.

"I just need a signature to place all his belongings to your name."

I signed but my entire world crashed, again... I tried to look into the bright things but there were none. I spent the next weeks to get back to full health the wounds in my chest and stomach already healed and my shoulder only had bandages on it no longer needing the gauzes.

As soon as I was able to move as I used to do, I began to move my plans. No update arrived regarding crusher or his accomplices. So I had to do it by myself; I need my revenge, I had to make him suffer an eye for an eye, or in my case an arm for his life.  
I ran away from the orphanage as soon as I was okay, first step back to the diner I had to check how everything was left after what happened, then I'll hunt him down like the dog he is.

* * *

I walked into the diner to see it was in awful conditions it made my chest ache, every window broken, the diner lacked tables, chairs, and stoves everything that was valuable is gone. Even the basement I'm sure it was ransacked, dust, rain and dirt were in the diner; I know that as soon as cops moved out, this diner became something that everyone could get into. Eventually I would return here or go to jail, I don't care I really want him

I made my way upstairs it looked like a tornado went through here, I looked at every detail, the broken TV the laptop in the floor. I looked everywhere to see if something important was out of place in the rooms. But something stopped me as I walked into my room, Mr. Fuffy the teddy bear that has always been with me since I have memory was there in the ground he was gutted by his stomach the white inside stuffing out of him, and his left arm missing. My eyes watered but not yet I had to find him, the one with the knife did this the scars in my stomach and my chest began to burn; anger was in me growing more and more.

I walked to my bed which was still in place, I took it from the bottom and began to pull. The bed followed soon after, as the entire bed was out of place I moved to the small box that was behind the bed in a hidden section. I suppose they didn't found the box since it was filled with cash. Figuring I'll be staying here, I will start looking for him and I know where to start these 25,000 will stay there, they were for Annie after all, It was for her future; thinking about her just made my want to sit down and cry but I can't cry not yet, I have to get revenge. I took out the pocket watch from the same box it's the gift we were going to give Annie; the watch has the photo of Earl, Annie and me hugging and smiling at the camera as the picture was taken. But I will stay with it as a reminder and, I put on my black glove from my dresser which was intact, it took me a while to put it on but I was able to do it after having the taste of leather in my mouth. And I have to begin a hunt.

* * *

"Hey light, we heard what happened to..." I punched him in the stomach with all the strength I was able to muster, making him bend over in pain; he's the one in charge of knowing everything, the information broker a person of interest that knows how to disappear and where to get information, he is always near the rings making bets.

"Don't care, WHERE IS HE?" I screamed at him demanding answers I punched him again making him grunt in pain, I threw him over my shoulder and into the ground.

"Light take it easy ugh..." He grunted as I placed my foot inches from his face. "I deserved that one." I know, he's in charge of knowing everything and I can take it from him.

"TELL ME!" I demanded from him and removed my foot from his face.

"Don't really know, he has banned from various rings, my sources tell me he's a thug now; he still buys from the same drug dealer as he always did." That picked my interest.

"So he's not banned from all the rings?" I asked as I knew the ring rules of banning, either he almost killed someone or got someone sent into critical condition, might've been the first one. Rings do respect the rules against killers to not fight, due to the reason that they're wanted people by the police.

"No..." He responded as he cowered from me, slowly getting up as he held his stomach but leave that to a skinny man.

"Give me addresses or I will begin punching you again, I might not have two arms but believe me that I can make it painful. Also address for where he buys his drugs." I ordered him, immediately he took out a pen and a piece of paper from a receipt and began writing.

"Okay, light geez. Here these are the addresses to all other rings." I took the paper from him and began to walk away looking for the first address. "Not even a thank you... don't worry good bye..." I heard him behind me.

"Keep me posted on his movements." I said aloud enough for him to hear it and threw 200 dollars to the ground in his direction. "Yes Mam." I heard him move towards the money.

I spent the rest of the day and the entire night looking for crusher, I want him dead so badly, I have to see him suffer. But as the sun rose, no more fighting rings were working I looked at the addresses once again but it was all over town and I couldn't reach all of them so I began my search for him in the nearest area near me. But after searching for hours I couldn't find him it's around 7 am and I didn't had any sleep. So I decided to take a break, I reached an alley and sat down slowly my feet were sore and I felt more tired than before, I closed my eyes as the cool air of the street crashed against my face like a soothing wind, without knowing it I fell asleep beside the dumpster, the smell didn't bother me it made my motivation burn brighter knowing that I had to find him soon.

Looking around I opened my eyes I still felt like I slept for little time, the sun high in the sky. 'Get up and find him, we'll rest after he is dead.' I complied and began walking to the diner or my diner, the only reason as to why I return there is because it's near the center of the city and its all I have left, I just need to get there and then I'll be able to begin looking again since it's in the middle of the city and cover another area later on the night where I didn't check.

I felt hungry as I walked on the street towards the diner the pain was bearable nothing new to me, I have to keep going, I have to find him and make him pay. Thoughts of revenge were filling my head as I went through my options, and what would I do to him once I found him. Food can come later, I have to find him.

* * *

"Hey Hal, what's up? Why the long face?" I heard a voice beside me; I was just eating what was left on the cafeteria of the watchtower before Flash himself arrived.

"Nothing Bar, just... thinking." I said as I turned to my best friend, it's been in my head since Kyle appeared, young and decided even after me becoming an entity of fear and death. I'm glad he is with us but he is not one of the people I can train he is a natural with the ring.

"I know that look, you're thinking about THAT again aren't you?" Barry asked me as he sat down beside me with a tray filled with hamburgers. 'Lucky I was able to get one before him.'

"Read me like a book, it's just I mean you have Wally, Batman has Robin, Green Arrow has Speedy, heck even Aquaman has one, what's next? A super boy? A Martian boy hunter?" I told him as he accused me of thinking what I've been hoping since the appearance of Reiner.

"So what? You want a green... flashlight? Or light green… lantern?" Barry tried to joke his way out.

"Ha ha, very funny; you know what I mean." I told him in a serious tone, I heard him sigh loudly.

"I know but Hal, those rings don't come and select someone you want." I sighed.

"I know they look for the nearest signal with enough willpower to power them and make them work, but that also means that a lantern lost their lives somewhere in this or near this sector." I told him knowing of what went behind the scenes of each green lantern.

"Exactly, it's a 1 in a million chance for a ring to find someone young." He's right; a green lantern ring won't come near earth. Humans have potential but it's really uncommon for someone to get a ring.

"EMERGENCY Criminals known as Poison Ivy and Star Sapphire are terrorizing the center of Coast City." The computer rang the alarm in the watchtower; Flash and I were already on the move.

"Come on Green Lantern let's go stop them." Flash said as he made his way to the zeta tubes, I could be using my ring but zeta tubes are faster and we had to stop these two criminals from causing any more damage than they're already doing and more since it's my turf.

* * *

As I approached the diner I began to hear explosions behind me. All of the other people on the street began running away as what felt like earthquakes on the ground began to shake. I began to move the opposite way of the explosions but to my luck cars around me began to explode.

"OH sh..." I began to run to the diner knowing that it might work as cover while the chaos slows down. As I began to move toward the diner I heard a little girl screaming and crying. That girl crying made me stop in my tracks as I looked around me, looking for that little girl trying to see where she is.

I don't really know why I have to find that little girl but I need to find her, she can't be alone here. I saw a beam of pink energy go beside me I lounged forward trying to avoid getting hit or even worse, as the beam hit once again near me the explosion knocked me out of my feet.

"Ahg, Goddammit." I felt the wind get knocked out of me, as I looked around for the source of that crying. 'Where are you?' I chanted on my mind, looking around for that girl. 'THERE!' The girl was curled up in a ball on the ground waiting for the inevitable, giant vines were coming out of the ground destroying buildings and everything until the vines were grouping up to the same direction.

The little girl was just curled up there the vines were headed her way, I don't know as to why plants would attack at buildings, each giant vine attacking constantly left to right, the little girl was crying and screaming I had to do something but... what could I do? Before I knew it, my body moved on its own, I was already running towards the little girl my body moving out of pure instinct ducking and weaving between the vines and the falling debrief around me.

Before I knew it the girl was just in front of me crying. "Hey, hi; I want you to hold on to me tightly, okay?" The little girl nodded, I began to run toward the opening left by the vines.

"Getting away so soon?" A sultry voice came from behind me as the vines cut our escape route; I turned around to see a woman in what I can describe as a green one piece swimsuit made of leaves, and she has long red hair. She was talking to us as the vines wrapped around her lifting her into the and slowly approached us.

The little girl whimpered I took a defensive stance looking around me for an opening or an exit. The woman's gaze is creepy to say the least, behind me explosions were still going off making my hair get in my vision, I saw an exit where no vines were close but I can't guarantee both of us can pass since where the nearby vines are placed. 'This girl has a family, a mother... or a sister. I can't leave her here and run off by myself, I would never forgive myself. I still have to have my revenge... but if this is the end then I guess it's okay. I glared at the redhead woman who was looking straight at the both of us.

"Ah, yes; you would be a great minion, wait no..." The same look everyone gives me filled her face pity, and disappointment. "You're broken, oh well you'll be good food for my babies." She finished the sentence as she caressed the vines. 'Not good.'

"Okay, kid I need you to listen carefully to my right there is an opening between the vines; I need you to go to that clearing and into the park near here." I whispered into her ear.

"Nod if you understand." I received the nod soon after. "When I say go, you run." I told her as I set her on the ground.

"Leaving so soon?" The redhead asked us as a beam of pink energy landed on another car making it blow up, the explosion broke a few windows from the nearby shop, leaving a few pieces of glass near me.

"No, we are just trying to get comfortable since we're clearly hostages." I told trying my best not to sound sarcastic; she looked like she believed me. I sat on the edge of the sidewalk the little girl behind me, we got near the area that was open to the park; I gripped one of the big glass shards as another explosion followed by a crumble distracted the redhead.

"Go!" I ordered the little girl; she began to run to the direction I ordered her.

"You're not leaving!" The redhead threatened as she raised her hand towards the little girl running, I got up from my feet and threw the glass shard like a frisbee; if I made the throw correct it should hit her face, but to my luck it grazed the redhead's arm. 'So I missed... crap.'

"Ahh! You miserable waste of space." The woman said as she gripped her arm, blood ran down from her arm where the glass shard cut her; the giant vines were starting to get more violent. I knew I had to run but where? I saw those pink beams shooting around me making explosions and buildings crumbling. I know I'm a target to her I have to go to get the attention of both maybe they screw up and I can get to safety.

I began running towards the direction I knew the diner was, like that I can have a better idea as to what to do while I avoid getting squashed or blown up. "Stop or you're dead." I heard a different voice from a woman but I had a small idea as to who it was.

"Sorry, I'm kinda allergic to dying." I yelled back to her as I kept running to the opening where no vines were moving, explosions around me began to grow louder, until I was blown off my feet by an explosion behind me, as I landed I felt a vine to get wrapped in on my right leg up to my knee I struggled against it, but the vine was as if it was alive and it was not letting me go no matter how much I struggled it tightened making me groan in pain from the strength of the grip.

"Now, I will enjoy making you feel pain." The read head said angrily as I saw the plant on my leg grow in thickness and thorns out of the plant, I tried to squirm out of the grip of the vine but no matter how much I struggled the vine didn't let me go and it began to increase the pressure of the grip making the thorns get impaled on my skin. Pain made me stop my struggles since it was becoming too much, I tried to stand up but the pain is too much, it knocked me to the ground the vine in my right leg had all its thorns piercing my leg; the thorns were digging deep I saw how the thorns were really big, and the pain is so acute making me almost cry from the pain. "AGH!" I yelled as the vines began dragging me, I tried to struggle against it moving made the pain worse since they were already digging into my leg and the pain was too much.

"I did warn you to stay still." The other voice told me as I was able to see who it was; she's wearing a pink skintight leotard that exposes almost all of her skin leaving her breasts and stomach completely exposed. But everything else was completely covered by the skintight pink bodysuit and the most important feature about her are her pink glowing eyes along with the black hair. 'I know her, she's called...'

"Really Sapphire? Kids and you Ivy I expected better from a woman such as yourself. Hurting kids that's a new low if I may say so." I heard a voice I heard on TV a few months ago. 'Oh no, not him.'

"What do you have to say Green Lantern? You're just a man who cares only for himself." The redhead responded to him, the vines around my leg stopped moving, I looked around me for a way to release myself I saw a piece of a what looked to be a piece of metal it looked jagged but enough for me to chop the vine. Getting upright is difficult since I'm not fully able to get the balance but after a few months of practice I got it down almost. I acted as fast as I could and as the vines kept dragging me getting me closer to the piece of metal, as I got close enough I took it in my hand and with all the strength I could muster I slammed it to the vines as quickly as I could the vines were cut and what disturbed me the most is that they squirmed like a chicken without a head.

I quickly threw the metal shard to the side and got up ignoring the pain in my leg and began running to the nearest place without vines. "Stay clear girl." The voice of Green Lantern came from behind me. 'Trying you idiot, not with your help.' I thought as I kept running, I saw pink light getting brighter and brighter behind me I lunged to the side trying to get away from the blast but I knew I would not make it; but before I could even blink I was nowhere near the area I was actually beside the diner. '...um what?' I noticed that I was getting carried by someone, immediately I moved out of the grasp, I realized it's another superhero I think he's called the blur.

"You okay?" He asked me as he placed me into the ground.

"Thanks... blur? Swish?" I asked since I never heard his name.

"Flash." The man said annoyed.

"Never heard of you." I told him as I began walking again to the diner 'Only thing is that to avoid the people swarming the streets I need to move through the alleys.'

"You should not be walking." He warned me, but I didn't care I'm still high in adrenaline and my leg doesn't hurt so it shouldn't be a problem. I heard another explosion as well as a crash.

"Go help people, it's what you do." I said with my voice dripping with venom as I kept walking in a gust of wind and the crackling of electricity was left I turned to look at where the man in red was but he was nowhere to be seen.

I kept walking through the alleys; I heard police among other type of emergency services were around the area. I decided to avoid the commotion and walked to nearest building in case someone came through here I wouldn't get noticed by anyone it's an abandoned construction site that is supposed to become a mall along with an apartment complex, I can see that it's completely abandoned due to the commotion since there are even water bottles and what I can see as lunchboxes or food scattered around. I felt my stomach grumble as I sat down and beside me was a lunchbox with a sandwich along with a closed bag potato chips. I knew that no one would be here until later so I decided that the sandwich of ham and cheese would get wasted since it was either to be eaten by the rats or by other animal so I took it in my hand and began to eat.

I heard a noise beside me followed by a squeak; I knew it's either a mouse or a rat. I turned to face the noise and saw a grey rat the size of my forearm. 'Animals trying to survive in the hunt for a way to survive the day and repeat the process once again kinda like me.' Only difference is that I don't have a purpose after the purpose is completed I can't care less as to what happens to me. I threw a glance and saw the rat come closer to the lunchbox and me; I took a few chips from the bag and threw the entire medium sized bag to it and soon as it landed the rat recoiled in fear but kept smelling until the sound of the bag moving filled my ears.

We kept eating in silence or well me in silence and the rat kept moving inside the bag of chips, until I was done the sting in my leg was getting worse and worse by the minute. But I began to hear a high pitched sound; I turned around looking into every direction to see where it was coming from. As the sound was getting higher and higher I saw the rat began to run from what I assumed was fear. Around me a noise that was like something breaking and piercing like a hammer hitting a nail into the concrete. The noise was getting louder and louder until it was on top of me, I scrambled from out of my seat on the ground to avoid getting hit by it, but what was in front of me amazed me. A green glow filling the area where I was, I looked directly into the source slowly the origin of the light was getting lower to me.

"Samantha Parthenon of sector 2814 you have the ability to over..." But as the ring was glowing it suddenly stopped mid-sentence and flew right into my middle finger with delicacy but as it got attached it entered loosely but after that it was completely strapped into my middle finger. "Recharge requiii..." The ring told me in what was like a radio was losing energy, but a bright light thing the size of my arm appeared as to what seemed to be a lantern out of nowhere.

I moved towards the big light thing, but I remembered how I have things to do; so I took it in my hand and with my stomach almost full I began to move towards the place I was going before. The diner, after that I'll go to the address marked in the paper Ronald gave me with all the addresses where crusher gets his drugs.

* * *

"Glad that's been taken care off." I said as glanced over the police officers taking poison ivy into a truck that will sent her back to Gotham over at Arkham Asylum, and Star Sapphire "got away".

"Yeah, I believe that was messed up, I mean Ivy has never attacked children or made this much damage. I mean what is she doing here in Coast city?" Flash asked me as I pondered over why happened maybe Batman could be over this.

"Green Lantern, Flash, do you copy?" A gruff voice came over the comms or to me over my ring.

"Yes Batman we're here?" Flash answered.

"We just received of what seems to be a weak signature in coast city of what seems to be a green lantern ring." Batman came over the comms, my hopes jumped up as I thought of a new lantern and he might be someone that I can take under my wing and become someone he can look up too.

"Hal, you spaced there bud." Flash snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah, sorry about that; let's begin looking for him." I said aloud as I powered up, I have to first let the other lanterns know about it.

"Batman any idea where to begin looking the signal?" Flash asked him.

"From the readings in the area it states that it was near you, and the energy suddenly shut off, scanners show that it should be a few blocks from you." Batman announced, and I began to fly to search around me.

"Green Lantern wait for me!" I heard Flash calling out for me.

* * *

"Stupid supervillains." I grumbled as the pain in my leg was getting more bothersome as I kept walking, I reached the diner after walking for a few minutes, the lantern in my hand along with my ring in my middle finger. I tried to take it off a few times but it proved useless; I gave up on it and began to work my way to get patched up I remember seeing the med kit on the bathroom when I visited the diner. Also I need more money to get to the locations in the city easily between one place and the other around the city.

After bandaging and disinfecting all the wounds or well holes left by the thorns, they were too big and I didn't realize how much I was bleeding until I saw the amount of blood on my jeans. But I'm just waiting to get a little feel on my feet, or more precisely my right leg. 'I just need for Ronald to call me giving me information on his movements and I will begin looking for him. My eyes drifted to the lantern sitting atop the table in between all the mess this place is, I remember how it was my home all the days we spent here, all the nights of movies passing on the tv for regular free tv and most of all the happy moments.

I know that the only way that I can sleep here is if I sleep in the basement, yeah that old gym should be a good place to sleep but that doesn't matter right now, I have to get to him first after that I don't really care about me. 'All I care about is how he will suffer, screw waiting I have to get to him now!'

I began to move towards the box under my bed and took out 600 dollars from the total 25,000 leaving only 24,000 after looking for him and gathering and paying for information. "Don't worry Annie, I promise I will return your money to you." I whispered as I placed the box in its normal place and set up everything as it previously was. I looked at the lantern on top of the table glowing ominously as if it was giving me a purpose but it quickly faded, I don't care about what happens to it.

As I walked outside I saw 2 strange men one wearing what seems to be a big leather jacket that looked like a pilots jacket and the other was dressed casually in just a button and jeans, the blond one dressed casually he looked strong for his physique, and his stance was ready to jump in the need of trouble or the need to fight arose. The other one seemed to eye his surroundings carefully, his brown hair was styled in a nicely combed way but he looked like he had been through shrubbery and dust.  
"I can't believe we haven't found him Barry, I mean how hard is it to find someone with a super ring?" The brown haired man in the pilot jacket asked, that brought my attention... wait super ring? My thoughts halted. 'They're looking for either me, or someone who has another super ring.' I placed my hand on my leather jacket pocket

"Hey, I got a signal... huh weird I'm not seeing any weird glowing light." The pilot exclaimed as I passed by them, he crashed against me with my left shoulder or part of shoulder crashed against me pushing me aside. The man may be lanky but he is made of muscle.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't realize I was spacing out; really sorry young la...dy" He apologized quickly, but stopped as if he recognized me his eyes widened and his gaze lowered to my legs, or more precisely to my right leg I felt the sting of the thorns in my leg burn brightly but I don't care right now.

"Are you hurt?" He asked as if he knew I was in pain. 'But how did he know? And why is he looking directly at the leg that is injured? It's fully covered by bandages and I may have stained the jeans a little but it's not that much blood. I scoffed at him and turned to walk my way, but I was stopped as I felt him grip my right arm by the bicep. I immediately turned to the defensive and got ready to fight him, but as I looked into his eyes he looked worried as if he cared for my well-being; my eyes narrowed at him and I just shrugged of his grip.

"Just, peachy..." I responded annoyed as I kept walking finally free from his grasp, I took out my hand from my pocket as a taxi approached, but my phone began to ring.

"Yes?" I said as I expected Ronald to answer the phone.

"Hey, light you know about that assignment..." Ronald responded on the phone.

"Don't care, give me information or a location or you'll regret wasting my time."

"Well it's about him, he's just been spotted in an area in the south of coast city in the red area." My eyes narrowed knowing my revenge was so close.

"Address." I said immediately.

"Woah light chill, it's not safe to go there... it's a red section of the..." Ronald tried to speak, either to get money or warn me.

"ADDRESS!" I screamed over the phone to get him to talk and get my target.

"Okay, geez..." "I'm not going to ask again." I warned him.

"2345 24rd Circle, in the west side of Coast city near the docks." Ronald responded. "If you want to..." I hung up as he began speaking again, I saw a yellow taxi going by I extended my right arm signaling for him to stop.

The taxi stopped in front of me I got on the backseat of the cab, the leather of the seat and the climate inside making me feel refreshed. "Where do you want to go?" The man said as turned to me, his eyes looked bored as if he didn't care where he would be going. "2345 24rd Circle, in the west side" I responded he immediately eyed me wearily. "You sure you want to go there?" He asked me.

"I will give you a hundred if you take me there fast." I told him, he looked at me incredulously I pulled the bill from my pocket and gave it to him; he just shrugged and began driving.

* * *

"Hal, you saw that right?" I asked Hal as I the girl got in the taxi but when I turned around I saw Hal already getting on another taxi.

"Come on we have to follow her." Hal was already getting on the taxi; I sighed and followed him into the taxi.

"Follow that taxi." Hal ordered as we went after that girl with that same ring, it's that same girl that was almost crushed by poison ivy. It's strange that someone like her is still walking after all that damage in her and from what I saw she's in pain and her right leg is still injured, I can only worry as to why is she alone and why is she so angry. It reminds me of that look that only seeks revenge and to inflict pain into others, also her left sleeve did not have a fill. What happened to her?

"You okay Bar?"

"Yeah it's just that girl put me off, like she's looking for something but not in the good way like she wants to make someone suffer she has that look of pure hatred."

"I didn't see her face to face but she's just a kid how bad can it be? She just hates someone its part of being kids after all."

"Yeah, but I can't help but worry." I responded with worry thinking about that little girl and what problems she has.

* * *

"This is your stop." He told me as the taxi stopped; I opened the door and got out immediately ignoring what the driver was saying completely. I adjusted my mask that now covered half my face, covering my mouth and nose, only thing that my mask doesn't cover are my eyes, as it got stuck in place I began walking.  
'Now where is that house?' I was looking around the street finding the address a house that seems as shady as it can be, broken windows with outside walls without pain, the house screams in description as abandoned and 'here we sell drugs.' I began to approach that 2 story house to get the information I need; I know he's here and I'm close to get my revenge. 'He, Will, Pay.'

I got near the entrance but saw it was completely closed, I looked around the house and saw 2 people a man with glassy eyes and smelled like they hadn't bathed in weeks combined with rotten meat, and the other was the definition of a drug dealer, he looks smart enough to do as he pleases as long as he gets money. Both were allowed to enter though the backdoor placed on the same alley and a man that's built like a wall he just grimaced as the first man entered the house. 'Ronald told me he's in there, so let's try it the nice way.'

I began to walk towards the door going up the small stairs on the alley towards the inside, as I was close enough to entrance but the man stepped in front of me. "Get moving you won't be entering here." The man threatened me as he clenched his fists and cracked his knuckles in front of me. 'So much for the nice way in.' I glared at him as I sighed and took a step back, he relaxed and extended his right leg enough to be without any type of muscle tense enough to avoid doing what I was about to do.

As I turned around I tensed my muscles on my leg and with as much speed as I could and kicked as hard as I could aiming at his knee, as the resounding crack as my foot made way into his leg. His scream and his body hit the ground he began to scream he tried to do anything to stop me but as he tried to get up as his hand was on the ground in an attempt to get up I crushed his hand in my foot as his fingers crunched he squirmed more. "I told you to get out of my way." As he was about to speak I punched him in the face making him go limp and fall to the ground unconscious I left the mark of the ring on his face.

I followed by opening the door and stepping over the now unconscious brute, some were looking my way with doubt, I looked around the room people in corners cowering and trembling, others lost completely on their minds and substances, while the dealers were just trying to see who entered and what was the source of the screams, the mutters from the ones in the corners were the only sounds.

"Crusher, where is he?" I announced the reason for my presence.

"Who are you and what did you do to Jamie over there?" The man who entered previous before me asked me, as he looked uncertain.

"None of your business where is crusher?" I repeated my question, I saw two people out of the corners of my eyes coming from both sides. The man in front of me looked like he was getting a gun but he didn't seem to find it. 'Good for me, bad for them.' I thought as in less than a second the one on the left lunged directly at me, I stepped back avoiding completely the man. As he landed in the floor in front of me he looked angry like a child as he kicked to his feet but before he could even get up my foot was already placed on his head with enough force to leave him there sprawled; while the other was trying to be stealthy I just turned to him to punch him but to my bother no arm was there to punch with, I just grumbled as the man tried to punch me swinging wildly he lost his balance and tripped his glassy eyes ever prominent, I just grabbed his hair in a handful as he screamed of pain I threw him directly to the floor, his head resounded with a thunk against the wooden floor and he stopped moving.

I turned towards the man who asked me who I was, he looked at me in fear, but his expression changed to a smirk. I turned my head around to find another hulking man tower above me I knew that I wouldn't be able to take him by surprise but I have experience with hulking figures by one or two times... exactly there have been fifteen times against bigger opponents than me.

As he approached me I tried to duck under his grasp but he wrapped me in a bear hug, his giant arms tightening around me and my lungs were losing oxygen as he lifted me into the air, his breath on my neck. The only way out of this grasps is a head-butt aimed correctly, I saw the man who was smirking approaching me with a knife in hand.

"You know, we don't like people who treat security and customers like this. But for you we can make an example..." He didn't finish as I sent a well-aimed kick to his chin, and followed by a head-butt with the back of my head crushing the nose of my captor, he let go of me as his nose broke, I looked at him and tears were running down his face as blood oozed from his nose.

"You will regret that." The giant of a man threatened me, I moved to side to avoid a punch directed at me. He charged at me to close the distance between us but I knew I could use his own weight against himself; as he was on top of me I placed myself in his area and near his stomach and punched the base of his ribs a place where lungs finish expanding. As the punch landed he doubled over while all the momentum was on top of him I focused every muscle in my body to throw him over me, I felt a surge inside me generating from my only hand and as I finished the throw the man was sent sailing through the wooden wall and the window broke leaving a human sized hole on the wall facing the street.

"Now, tell me what I want to know or you will be like him." I threatened the drug dealer who was in the ground clutching his mouth as he was standing up.

"I, uh, I ah, I swear, I don't..." He began to cower and my patience ran out as he began to stutter. I rushed at him and punched him in the face, his body landing onto the floor like a ragdoll.

"ANSWER!" I punched again.

"He, h-h-he." The man tried to speak again.

"DON'T STUTTER!" I ordered as I punched him again a crack of teeth were coursing through my fingers, and punched again just for good measure.

"Please I'll talk, stop, please." He was finally ending sentences. I got off him and pressed my right foot on his sternum applying pressure in case he wanted to try and hit me with something it helps that he is way too skinny for a grown man.

"Try something and all your ribs will break the second I apply pressure." I threatened with seriousness in my voice to make him got white like a sheet.

"Okay, he was here about 5 minutes ago, the guy you just sent through the wall told me he left five minutes ago. Please don't hurt me." He whimpered as he laid there but he gave the information I needed and that was all I had to do here. As I removed my foot from his sternum he relaxed and stood there on the ground breathing heavily.

"Now, was that so hard? We could've avoided all that if you would've given me the info I needed at the beginning." I told him as I began to walk out the back door and into the street.

* * *

"She went into that house." I told Barry as I threw 2 bills of 20 each into the driver paying more than I should've but it's worth it.

"Hal, we can't go after her; we don't even know if she's the one. We need to call the police this is clearly a red district, that house is clearly a drug dealer's house." Barry told me as he walked beside me.

"Come on, we need to see what's going on." I told Barry as I reached the alley and saw that little girl with what looks like a mask now on her face and a jacket, the only thing that I can see are her short blond almost white hair and her eyes from her nose down I'm not able to see her face since its covered by the mask. As we reached the edge of the alley we just looked to what was going to happen. But my eyes widened as I saw how she turned around and just as fast she turned around and in less than seconds the mass of muscle on the door was on the ground crying as she broke his leg and his hand. He was knocked out in less than seconds.

"What the f***?" Barry said aloud as he saw how the girl just kicked that man down.

"She knows how to fight, come on we have to see what she's doing." I encourage Barry as I got excited, she has the qualities of a lantern, fighting someone thrice your size and leave him crying on the ground. I heard Barry try to stop me to look through a nearby window.

I was amazed how ruthless she is, she kicked a guy that was clearly intoxicated, and then just knocked him out in a single kick, along with throwing someone directly into the ground leaving him sprawled there. But I felt my heart drop as she got held by another man three times her size; she squirmed as she struggled with the man holding her. But from the movements she does I can see that she's been in those types of situations, but that feeling increased as the skinny man that was clearly the drug dealer took a knife from a nearby table. I was about to intervene but in seconds she kicked the man with the knife with precision that would leave the new protégé of Green Arrow in shame.

Just as fast she head-butted the man on the face forcing him to let her go and she dodged a few punches, he charged at her, immediately she moved with only one arm she threw him over her shoulder but what made me sure of my suspicions is that she glowed in a dull green from her ring and she just threw him over her shoulder but he got sent through a wall.

* * *

'He's in the area, I have you now.' I walked through the street looking for crusher; he told he was here a few minutes ago. As I walked through the street blond hair came into view as I rounded a corner, that same hair from the person I hate the most. I clenched my fist unconsciously and thought about charging onto him and punch until he's dead in the ground but that's a bad idea, people will get the wrong idea. He stopped and began to talk to a girl with very revealing clothing, I know what she is. As I began to walk towards him and take cover near him, I moved my mask that I always used to cover my identity in the fights. Only thing that can be seen are my eyes, I can only glare at him as I approached a lamp post to rest beside it but 2 bodies stepped in my way and I can recognize both of them.

"Hey miss, we need to talk its important." The man I crashed against before questioned me.

"Get out of the way." I threatened as I saw crusher clearly not liking his conversation by making exaggerated movements.

"Sorry we can't do that, the ring in your hand, where did you found it?" The man in the pilot jacket asked me.

"It's a cheap present, now out of my way." I tried to shrug off the ring and what it is and moving to the right to go after crusher but they moved to my right not letting me go.

"We oppose to believe that." The man in the jacket responded with an incredulous tone clearly believing me, I saw crusher get exasperated and beginning to walk away.

"Out. Of. My. Way." I threatened, they're interrupting me, I have him right here and he's getting away.

"We can't do that, that ring you have contains immense power you don't even understand the capacity of its power." The man in the jacket was not letting me go through.

"Don't care, you can have it." I tried to get him to comply so they can get out of my way, I tried to go through the left to get on with my way, but they stepped the way to stop me from walking away. 'Two days of constant search and only few hours of sleep make my humor cranky and irritable.'

"We are actually not looking for it; we want you to learn to use it." The man said but crusher was getting away, I stepped to the other side to try and go after him before he got away but they did the same blocking my way.

"Hey what's the hurry?" The blond man asked me, but as crusher ducked into an alley on the street I had enough.

"I warned you." I told him as I punched with as much strength as I could into his gut my fist clearly catching him off guard as he doubled in pain, and ran towards where I saw crusher duck. I saw him there walking as he placed his arms on his pockets he was so angry.

"Crusher stop!" I said as he stopped in his tracks, he turned around. "I have you now you son of a b**ch"

"Ah, you've got me; oh well I was really expecting you for the last few months. The mighty light fists looking for revenge like a kid looking for something they really can't live without. I mean look at you so determined by that anger, and you look so broken and to me that look in your eyes is from someone who's dead on the inside." He read through me I felt the dread and the loss, but it just made my anger increase.

"I don't care what you think; I only care about how you will suffer." I responded with anger dripping from my voice.

"Big talk from a small girl that covers her face to hide something." He taunted, his voice getting on my nerves every single word made me wanted to lunge and kill him.

"A girl that was able to knock you out without a problem." I responded as I stepped closer to him slowly, getting into position to attack him, he smirked with an unusual cockiness.

"I have a better proposition, why don't you just give up so I can..." He began speaking as I got into position and lunged at him punching him in the face and trying to get him to fall to the floor.

"I'm going to kill you!" I said as we began to fight or more exactly me throwing kicks and punches at him, some made contact other were just misses. He threw a few punches but even though they landed I kept going with unmeasured ruthlessness. He landed a kick on my stomach sending me back a few feet after I lost my ground.

"S-stay b-back." He said as he took a gun, the same gun he pointed at me; fear stopped me in my tracks. "W-what are you?" I muttered as my stomach dropped and a sense of dread filled me entirely, I couldn't even hear the bangs before pain exploded in me, but I kept my eyes open ignoring the pain. 'Coward.' "Ahg." I grunted my mouth tasted like copper, but I didn't care he is about to die.

"Yes, now die little b***h." He said as he stepped closer pointing his gun directly at me, I ignored the pain and the fear; and moved towards him and moved myself out of the way of the gun, his hand tightened on the gun I reached him to struggle against him and made sure I pointed the gun away from me and to the ground as the gun unloaded my stomach felt like it was on fire but I didn't care, as I kicked his knee making him scream in pain he left the gun in my hand, as fast as I could I grabbed it correctly and pointed it at him.

"Now who's the little b***h." I said as I pointed the gun at his face, my vision was starting to fail me but I couldn't care less he's about to die by my hand, I pulled the trigger he cowered but the resounding click was deafening, I pulled the trigger again but it sounded in the same result meaning the gun had been emptied. I felt my eyes widen, but

I didn't care and did the first thing I did is pistol whip him in the face; my stomach burned from the movement but I just shrugged it off even though it's the worst pain I've ever felt but I couldn't care less about it, I threw the gun away and began to mercilessly punch him in the face with my only hand as fast and as hard as I could, I can feel him near unconsciousness by how he was moving and his face was beginning to get red.

"Stop!" I heard from on top of me and saw something I came to hate to see, the Green Lantern hero of Coast City, he grabbed me in a giant form of a hand and moved me away from crusher his body falling limp to the ground.

"NO, NO, NO! You should not be here; you're not to take this away from me, agh." I yelled as I struggled, I knew I could get out of here.

"Calm down kid, you're injured." I heard another voice sound from behind me, I turned my head but the pain flared again making a grunt escape my mouth along with the copper taste in my mouth.

"This is a… scratch; ugh you should not… even be here." I told them as I kept struggling but stopped since it proved infective and the pain increased.

"You're about to die, and you're complaining?" The Flash tried to reason with me but I could only focus on getting to my feet to kill the man in front of me who was beginning to move, but as I was left on the ground and the giant green hand disappeared I began to stand up I felt strong arms begin to carry me but my stomach was burning.

"I don't care… get out of here… LET ME GO!" I struggled on his grasp but my stomach burned and felt bile rise through my throat and before I knew it I was throwing up blood the mask filled with the damp taste.

"You have to get to a doctor." Flash told me as he was trying to put me in the ground.

"The hell… I do, LET ME GO UGH." I began to cough my mouth filled with the copper taste I became so familiar with and my stomach decided to throw up again, the smell of the mask became too much and threw up again.

"Hey, you need to calm down, your injuries are getting worse." Green Lantern told me as he landed beside me and flash, my vision began to blacken around the edges of my vision getting bigger and bigger.

"I don't care… get out of my way… He's getting away." I said but my vision was failing me, and my breaths were getting more and more forced, I could only see Crusher getting away by running out of the alley.

"Calm down your wounds are going to get worse, you're going to die because of blood loss." Green Lantern reasoned with me but I didn't care my head was getting lighter.

"He got away because of you... you were not there to save her...we needed...ugh..." My stomach was not settling and this time I felt my vision blacken almost completely as I threw up to my side, my mouths copper taste is beginning to be too much I felt my stomach contract again and I threw up immediately, but I felt like this was not the end; my will to fight is still there forcing me to stay awake, but my body felt light and my vision blackened completely.

* * *

"Get her to a hospital now, she's about to die." Hal said with seriousness in his voice the police sirens sounding on the street. "Go, I'm right behind you." Hal told me as I gripped the girl closer to me the blood on her wound covered most of her stomach and the stain getting bigger the smell of her mask completely covered half of her face covering all features but I can't help but feel like she's still fighting. I removed the black mask from her face and cringed she looks cute by girl standards but her mouth is completely stained with blood, so I began to run towards the hospital in less than 10 seconds I was already on the center of the city and made my way to the hospital in 25 total seconds I was already on the entrance of the hospital in my civilian clothes.

"Help, she needs help; please!" I said as I saw a few nurses moving towards us; with professionalism on their faces. I know from what Hal has told me that no Green Lantern dies until their ring flies out of their hands. I saw how the nurses immediately began to work on her.

"Multiple bullet wounds, blood loss too, run diagnostics on blood and began transfusion, get me a doctor to begin the surgery. Lacerations on her right leg seem to be of high damage to the tissue, it seems like this was only cleaned but it's not fully bandaged or treated correctly." The nurse began to bark orders and move her away into a room deeper into the hospital to what I assume is where she will be in surgery. I relaxed a little as I saw them take her away and people moving towards the same direction in a hurry.

* * *

How is she?" Hal asked me as he arrived to the ER

"She just went into surgery, she's in critical condition."

"What now?"

"We have to hope that the doctors will save her." I felt fear of what would happen to her, we were a few blocks away and she almost died. The fact that we left her to go alone and she almost died.

"Barry... what's going on? You're not okay." Hal told me I looked at the worry on his eyes.

"It's just, that girl was about to die and I can't believe she was not even a block away, and she was about to kill that man, you saw it in her eyes... and she was going to die but she fought all the way to unconsciousness. She was beating that man mercilessly like any other mercenary or killer." I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Hal, do you think she can change?"

"Maybe... she might be able to change; I don't really know what to do with kids, I mean you have experience with Wally... but I don't know how to deal with little kids." Hal looked doubtful on his expression but I know that he's not really taking everything into account he's someone who can adapt to a new environment easily.

"How do you know?" I asked

"It's just that the only experience I have is my little brother Jim... Let's say that after that nobody really told me what to do and how to do it, it's not like I talk with my brothers anymore but I don't know." Hal never talked about his family after some issues and I know he's always been my best friend but I never knew.

"Don't worry it's not something out of this world, but first she has to survive." I reminded him on the current situation.

"Why are they cops here? And why are they talking to the doctor?" Hal pointed out as 2 cops were talking to the doctor that spoke with us a few hours ago when the little girl was taken out of surgery, after a few hours of waiting for any updates on the girl we didn't even knew her name. But Hal and I stood there waiting on any update on her condition. But 2 cops here it's not a good sign.

"Don't know let me check?" I told Hal as I stood up and walked towards them. "Hello gentlemen, if I may ask; what's going on?" I asked both of them trying to see why they are speaking to a nurse that seemed to be part of the surgery by some stains of blood on her pale blue shirt.

"I'm sorry I cannot give that information." The police officer told me as he turned to me.

"I'm the one that brought her here; I'm part of the central city police department. On csi, I can show you my badge." I reached for my pocket, due to being usually when a crime scene is in the area I have to always be ready to show a badge, I showed them my badge and they seem to approve of it.

"It seems right; it's like a flash and green lantern team up." The same police officer responded his tone changed completely.

"Only with police." Her companion told him as she frowned.

"Shush you ruin my dreams." The man said as he chuckled but his mood returned to the seriousness before.

"So can you tell me what's going on?" I asked once again trying to know a little bit more of why are they here

"Oh yeah, the doctor us that she was actually released from here a few months ago from similar wounds. She actually got her arm amputated because of the damage received by bullet wounds by a criminal named crusher. But a few weeks ago she was sent to an orphanage due to her family passing away on a mug by the same suspect, and her sister died the same night she was admitted in the hospital. She escaped that orphanage a few days ago, but it seems she will have to go to either a Juvie or an orphanage but from what it seems if she's not adopted then she'll be sent to Juvie this is not the first time she ran away. Reports under her name state that she ran away from another state with her sister." He explained and I could fill the blanks left by the actions of the girl and why she was doing what she was doing, yet I didn't have the why.

"I am the one who brought her here, she was dying and I couldn't let her stay like that…" I was about to continue but I was interrupted.

"You found her? By any chance did you know who left her in this state?" The woman asked me as she reached to her back pocket.

"Well the bullet wounds were from someone with blond hair, a crooked nose?" The man asked me as he shared a look with her companion.

"Did he look like this?" She took out a sketch of the same man that the girl almost killed.

"Yeah, that's him. Why?" I responded trying to piece together as to what's the relationship with her.

"Well he's a man, who is charged for murder of her sister, and her adoptive father, and now he's the reason she's in this situation again, she's either been targeted or she went to look for him and almost got herself killed." The police woman responded as she scowled her mood obviously pissed off at the injustice of the situation. Now I have the why, she was looking for revenge for the killer of her family.

"Did you stop him? Or saw anything as to why she was shot?" The police woman asked me.

"No, I was not able to stop him... I heard the bangs going off, I can only assume he shot her and he... ran away. After that I took her here; but what do you mean again?" I asked as my stomach dropped, she was not there for a beat up she was in a path of self-destruction looking for the man that killed her family but in the end a killer would still be out on the streets.

"That man is nicknamed Crusher" I remember the times she screamed that name in that house, asking for him. "He killed her sister which she was only 9 years old in front of her sister died in her arms but the man also shot her on the back and did a lot of damage on her arm leaving it useless so it had to be amputated." I can only feel sick to my stomach, we let a monster like that get away; I just looked over to Hal he looked puzzled but recognized my face knowing that we screwed up. The little girl just wants revenge.

"What did the doctor said?" I asked trying to change the topic since clearly this conversation was getting everyone in a bad mood.

"He said that she's no longer in a critical condition, but the gunshot wound will leave some sequels if not treated correctly; but since the Wayne foundation reaches all the way here, she will be able to make full recovery in the next month and the approximate time for release is by 3 weeks from today." The police woman said with a small smile on her face, the relief that the little girl will make it and recover did bring me some relief.

"But after release she will be sent to the childcare system again, if no one adopts her before she turns sixteen then she would've to be sent to juvie because of all the trouble she's caused." The man told me as he looked over to her partner with faces of clear disgust. I returned to Hal and sat beside him.

"I don't think she'll be able to join us." I told him as I looked to the ground.

"What why?" Hal asked with worry clear in his voice.

"Oh, no she's not dying she'll be making full recovery in a month, but she's an orphan." I told him trying to sound as condescending as possible.

"Well we can adopt her." I face palmed at his claim.

"You do know that there are certain processes to follow right?"

"Well what else do you suggest? I mean we cannot use the law... on our... favor."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Green lanterns have immunity on anywhere in the universe. I have an idea, but first we need to charge that girls ring on her hand." Hal told me as he explained to me what we were going to do.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 complete, I do have 4 more chapters complete for this story but I will update this story every 2 weeks and alternate between each story for example next week I will update "Light Fists" and after that week I will update this story. Just so you know I will be having a schedule for both stories to be updated. I'll try my best to update both stories as soon as possible if I do have the option to upload I will but since chapters are usually from 10K to 15K on words it does take time to edit and check for spelling mistakes. I could also update with few words but that's up to you to decide. Oh well, enjoy the story since I will try to update both stories on the same saturday or different saturdays.**

 **Reviews**

 **Juti: I cannot spoil the story since it wouldn't really make sense but I have the strong belief that Kaldur is gay, you can check for that on the latest teen titans comic.**

 **guest: its not well written since it's something that I literally just added a few things to the original prologue chapter from the other story and thank you for noticing on my improvement in both grammar and redaction. It is hard to edit by yourself more than 10k words for every chapter, and don't worry about the pairing. Also give it a chance it was after all the first chapter.**

 **DigitalGuru: it's okay the next chapter on the other story will be... different to say the least, this story is a different take on the story with different points as well as knowledge on the main character.**

 **OgFrosty: here's the next one**

 **Follow Favorite and review it does help me in getting ideas as well as making reading your feedback helps me improve.**


	3. Chapter 3 Prologue part 3

'Ugh my head.' What's going on... "Crusher!" I shot up from the bed but but pain flared from my stomach. "AH this hurts." I said as pain intensified making me start heave, I lied back down trying to wait for the pain to subside, the nurse opened a few seconds later.

"Hello Miss Parthenon, It's been a while." A nurse I remember from the previous time I was here, I knew her posture and the familiar yellow hair.

"Oh, hello Jenny." I replied trying to shrug off the pain she just sighed aloud.

"I'm going to be straight with you... why? Why do you have to enter a hospital when you're at death's door? I mean Sam, why did you went after him?" She asked me with anger clear in her voice, I felt weak and tired and I really didn't want to argue.

"He killed her, killed them... I was so close to killing him and me dying but it was going to be worth it; he took away the only thing that gave me meaning. My sister, my grandfather... it's been months, yet its like an eternity and I miss her like you have no idea." I felt tears in my eyes but I held them back, but most of all I really missed them, especially her. "If he would've killed me, then I would've been reunited with them, I don't really have anything else to do."

"Sam I know what loss is, I don't know how YOU feel but I know loss first hand; I lost my father a year ago and I know how loss is... it's constantly thinking about them." She told me, but I can only be angry at myself and at him.

"Yeah... I miss her so much; it's what I dream the most..." I admitted knowing of how everything feels like everything I touch dies or ends up dying on my arms. "Mom died this day with me trying to save her, Annie died in my arms because I was not able to protect her." My heart ached from the memories but I was keeping myself composed or trying to.

"Hey it's okay to cry, it was not under your control." Jenny tried to tell me sooth my nerves but as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't touch me... don't like it." I said as I shied away from her touch. "Everything I touch ends up dying, save yourself while you still can." I told her but my eyes were getting heavier and my breath was not fully reaching me, I only heard the beeps getting louder and louder at a more continous rate but I felt like the air was getting thicker and I saw how my vision obscured.

I feel myself drifting, lost, what do I need to do now? I can keep going after him? or what? There's nothing left for me to do, I look at my hand seeing that same ring that came to me that day, I was so close... yet I was stopped by people who can be called heroes but not by me. Right now I should be sleeping, I should be doing many other things like waiting for someone to adopt me or wait long enough to get kicked out of that orphanage. I closed my eyes once again waiting for sleep to overtake me it took a few hours but in the end I fell asleep with the thoughts of what will I do; only thing I can keep trying is going after him, but in order to do that I have to train... yeah that sounds like a plan.

* * *

"Sir, you cannot come in here." I heard a few yells out in the hallway. "Sir, you're currently upsetting the patients please we will have to call security." Jenny's voice came from the outside, I groaned as I woke up my head feels tired but the noise outside the room is becoming too annoying.

"I have to get in that room." The voice of a man I remember talking to sounded in the hallway, I felt the need to roll over and sleep once again clearly not bothering on the outside noise.

"Sir, I do not care what uniform or from what organization you're from you can be from the white house, I would ask you to come here in visiting hours."

"Mam, I just need to verify a few things with her; it will take no longer than a few minutes."

"Sir, I'm calling security."

"Alright, if you don't move out of the way I'm going to have to put you under arrest for interruption of an investigation and under the law of the guardians of the universe I'm going to have to ask you to move out of the way or you'll be facing the law." That man said aloud as a green glow filled the hallway. 'They're here for me, that was fast... but how does he know that I'm here? And that voice is the same from the man in the jacket the guy called Hal.' I felt panic in me, since they're here then that means that I'm going to juvenile detention for attempted murder. I tried to move out of the bed but the numbness of my body and my wound began to burn. 'I have to get out of here, it's either this pain or jail and... but... I have nothing else to do but fight I hate him, hate them. I have not killed him, I have to get him; I was so close to kill crusher.' I forced myself to move out of the bed I felt a few cables and tubes hooked to my arm, I removed all of them the beep stopped and began to make a continuous beep sound.

As my feet touched the ground the wound in my stomach burned as the wound hurt all the way to my legs, making them wobble I lost my balance but held onto the edge of the bed, I felt my stomach begin to burn and unbearable pain stopped me from moving. A short gasp escaped my throat as I fell to the floor, my lungs were on fire since I couldn't handle the pain. I heard the door slam open and steps moving fast.

"Sam! What do you think you're doing? Call the doctor; I'm going to attend to her wounds. Sir I'm going to have to ask you to get out." Jenny spoke as she knelt beside me and lifted the robe to reveal my bandaged stomach, which is filled with scars.

"Dammit Sam, you opened your wounds. What the hell were you thinking? It hasn't been not even 24 hours and you're already trying to kill yourself." Jenny was doing her best to help me by looking over my wounds.

"Nurse, get me a stretcher or someone who can lift her from the ground without upsetting her wound." Jenny yelled, I could just groan from the pain and the headache forming from the yelling.

"I can help her." I heard the voice of that same person I grew to hate. "Fine, just wait until she's decent." Jenny said as she covered me with the robe at least they provided me with shorts for my stay here.

"Okay, do something so that her stomach doesn't suffer any type of strain and leave her on the bed." I felt something form underneath me, and slowly my whole body was in a soft shape that surrounded me completely and I began floating to the bed. The strain in my wound didn't hurt. "Slowly, don't rush it; make sure you don't upset the blood flow. Sam I need you to relax; and you don't you dare drop her."

"S...sorry." I said as I inhaled and gasps no longer escaped my mouth.

"Okay, leave her in the bed and get out; we have to check the dressing of her wound." Jenny said as she tried to get Green Lantern out of the room. "But I have to speak to her." "And you will do it later until the doctor gives the clear, and I just got the phd and she's my patient so get out."

"Alright, I'll go... you don't have to be so rude about it; she needs to answer a few questions."

"You've got to be kidding me, James get security over here; take this so called 'hero' out of here." Jenny said but the pain was starting to numb me.

"Sam, stay still I'm going to check the wound." Jenny began to un-wrap my abdomen and began grumbling as she was looking and prodding my wound. "Okay, it seems like you pulled your stitches and upset the wound. Why do you insist on getting hurt? I swear you're more of a pain than 5 year olds, and don't you dare speak because your wound is going to hurt. Right now I'm going to apply some stronger painkillers so you can sleep." I just tried to nod but the pain crawled through my body. "So just sleep and don't move, when you wake up you'll have to press that button on the controller and a nurse will come to feed you." I let sleep overtake me as she applied pressure onto a needle on my system shortly after I was trying to not fall asleep hoping that once nightmares comes that they're not that bad. "Sam, don't fight it; you have to relax." Jenny's voice was distant and sweet.

* * *

"Okay so now Sam, we need to get you to therapy to see if you have any type of injury on your leg, tell me if you feel any of these touches." The wounds on my leg left by those vines were a headache since from the looks of it they can leave damage on the legs aside from the scars that look like there were holes placed into me making my leg look like a polka dot dress, five big holes are now in my calves that look like they were caved in, as well as one on my ankle beside the fibula as the doctor said on that hole, he began making pressure on my leg beginning below the knee, since the wounds were just beginning to close I followed his instructions and focused on feeling. "Yes, I do feel them they hurt but they do not hurt as much as last week." I responded to him as he finished the check up and began to check the wounds and if they were scarring he removed the bandages around my leg. "They do seem to be scarring great, now you only have to rest up a few days and you should be getting a clear." The doctor told me as he began to reapply bandages and gauzes after applying some sort of cream.

"Thanks doc..." I replied to him with a tone that I can only describe as lifeless, but it's how I've been feeling the last few weeks, I can only eat and sleep. Most of the time in the hospital has been a constant trance of well nothingness... everything's been in what can be described best as grey. The doctor didn't try to tell me anything since every time he has received the same answer, me not answering and looking at him with a blank look. After he left Jenny entered the room with a tray of food and small bottle of orange juice.

"Hello Sam, I see that you're getting better." Jenny entered in her regular clothes meaning that she is currently off her shift, and is currently visiting me on her free hours.

"Hi... yes." I responded with the same tone, I saw how her face softened with a pained look on her face.

"I... ah- I brought you food, you must be hungry after a boring day." She said as she placed the tray in the nearby table as she made sure the table was set correctly and the bed was bent for me to eat. I began to eat not bothering to even thank, it just seems meaningless.

"Sooo, you will be getting the clear in a few days, from the looks of it your injuries are sealed up and you won't be having no further issues and making a full recovery; it's amazing how Wayne industries decided to use this hospital to promote the new technology that is getting distributed nationwide, and you should be able to get to full health in just a few days after being clear." Jenny tried for me to be glad or show any emotion but from what I know is about to come, I have no need to feel.

"Yeah... its good."

"Sam, I know that I cannot do anything to help you with the reason as to why superheroes are patrolling always near the hospital every night." She told me I looked outside for that same green glow that seems to be constantly around the area, a few seconds later that glow passed again, I know that they would pass in another hour and a half.

"I can run away, I can try and escape; I mean that's what I've been doing for the past few years, I know that it won't matter that much if I get a leave one day before it's scheduled." I reasoned with her, a way for me to escape from my problems once again.

"Yes but at what cost?"

"It doesn't matter I'll be on my way and you won't see me again." I replied trying to get her to release me one day before.

"Sam you're already a runaway and this hallway is constantly getting monitored and superheroes have been around the hospital for a while, waiting for you." Jenny tried to see that my plan was just ridiculous.

"Okay then, I'll wait." I told her as I finished my meal.

"Take this, after you eat." She gave me a few pills for the wound in my stomach, second wound shot in my body.

"Ugh, gross." I told her as I took the pills and swallowed them.

"2 more days and you'll be free from this place." Jenny told me but what was off was that she said 2 days I get released in 3 days.

"Yeah, at least it doesn't hurt that much as before." I told her trying to see if I was right, but the look on her face seems to be correct. 'She wants to help me get away, as if going with the superheroes is the correct thing to do.'

"Well, I need to go home before the last bus stops or else I'll be taking a taxi and thats expensive, so I'll see you tomorrow Sam." She responded to me as she began to walk away. 'Guess that I have a small goal right now.' I looked at the ring in my hand. "Stupid thing if it wasn't for you I would be okay and not in this mess."

"Well Sam, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Jenny told me as she stayed today a little bit more time from the usual hour she stays she knows that this is a goodbye.

"Yeah, I-I I'll see you tomorrow." She moved closer to me and hugged me, usually I would've panicked and pushed her off but this time I just felt it was kinda uncomfortable but not really enough for me to push her away it was bearable. "I'll miss you so much, please be careful; I'll be looking for you to see where you end up, okay? I want to see you grow up and not end in some dead end alley dead. Please call me this is my number." Jenny said as she almost cried, giving me her number in a napkin that was made into a paper ball.

"I promise I'll just disappear, if you ever want to know about me call this number, or I'll call you." I gave her Ronald's number he will know about me and where I move after all he's in charge of information gathering. "Ask for someone named light, he'll give you information about me just say the words "silver pocket watch" to him and he'll know who you're asking for." I told her as she released the hug; I felt the need to get more of that warmth.

"Okay... I will see you later..." Jenny said as she turned around and walked away, I looked at the table where the food was left but beside that were a bag that she 'forgot' I knew that my things were there as well as some medicine. Today she removed the heart monitor and all IV's since they were not needed anymore, none of the injuries hurt except my leg, but those are treated so they only itch and after today I only need the bandage around my leg so they can fully heal. so right now the only thing making me stay here is basically the guard on the entrance and the green light outside that should be passing in five minutes, the guard always helps Jenny get to the entrance. As I heard steps passing by followed by a quick exchange meaning that the guard will be following Jenny, as Jenny thanks him and says aloud that she would like the company is my queue.

I began to slowly open the door to see the hallway to look for movement after not finding any and wait for seeing the camera turn to my side of the hallway, as it turns I go in and began counting. The camera will turn away in 2 minutes, I know the route and try to sneak off the hospital from memory I know the way to get out of here and avoid any nurse in the night shift. I change out of my clothes fast as I can without an issue with pain on my stomach or legs so my jeans that were now clean and the mask I always use is there as well now clean, I put the mask that covers half my face on as well I lower it as I put the hood on and put my mask on as I see the camera turned away just now the only bother is doing it with one hand. I move to the hallway without making any noise my leg itches for the movement but it doesn't hurt. I got below the camera and looked ahead on the hallway for the emergency exit; from experience I know that there are no cameras or sensors on those stairs.

As the camera turns I begin to move slowly, counting on my head for those 2 minutes, as I reach the end of the hallway I hear steps and chatter from a room near me they are nearing the entrance of the door near me. I began to move faster because if they were to open the door and see someone in a black hoodie with a mask on then that would be trouble for me. I reach the door and got in as soon as I heard the other door open, I try to close the door slowly so as to not make any noise. I sighed in relief after not hearing anything; I look around the stairs and from the stairs I'm on floor 4 so I just have to reach the underground parking lot.

As I begin to descend the stairs looking for B2 where there are no cameras, I reach there and open the door; I can feel the cold chill of the night on my skin even when I have a jacket on I look around for any camera but no camera is set up on the usual places such as corners on doors, I look for a way to reach the street level and get out of here, as I walk through the empty parking lot I can see the levels above, and I see that I'm near the street level but there is no clear way for me. I begin to walk to the nearest staircase from the parking lot, but I can only see two I decide to go to the one where there are less cars meaning that someone parked there to avoid somebody using space and the other one was chosen since its closet to the emergency entrance. I look up to that entrance looking for that green light to pass through, after a few minutes of waiting for anything the light passed and I sighed in relief.

I begin to move towards the empty stairwell, but I stopped as I saw the camera on the corner of that staircase; I began to look for any other way until I saw a small opening on the middle of the floors for the usage of parking since its to improve space usage, that space is usable and I just have to go there and Ill be good to go. I reached that part and began to climb up the space after that I began to get up to the other floor, I heard a car passing outside but it was far away judging by the volume. I looked around to see pretty much the same but the division to the outside there are no bars to get to the next level but that next floor is the parking level that connects to the street. I made my way towards that division and made my way up there.

After struggling a little with getting to the street level, and trying to not upset any wounds from my leg since my stomach was now healed completely and abdominal pain was not bothering me anymore I reached the outside to see the street and to my surprise it's beginning to snow a little as the temperature dropped as the night was getting closer. 'No issue in staying here anymore thanks Jenny.' I began to move towards the street and looking for the closest camera on the hospital after being out of reach and no guard or police officer on the area I looked at the nearest camera and flipped them off with my only hand and walked away.

'So this is the central hospital from memory I have to head to the north east and reach the main avenue and I'll be in the dinner in no time by reaching the south west.' I walked but it was getting colder, I tried to signal for any taxi that can pass near me, as one cab stopped I sighed in relief the taxi signal above the car.

"Where to?"

"South west street, get me there in less than 15 and you get a hundred." I told the driver as I got into it, he looked incredulously at me, I opened my bag and saw a few bills made in a bundle I showed him a bill of a hundred and he began driving.

After reaching the address I just gave him the hundred dollar bill and got out, as I reached the dinner trying to ignore the cold I got into the next floor where I used to live, or where we lived. I looked around and saw that it was still in the same state as it previously was, even the weird glowy lantern thing. I sighed as I reached my room and grabbed the covers and pillow; due to the broken windows from downstairs there was the smell of humidity but no use of staying up here where it still is cold. I reached downstairs and checked for the key which was placed by Earl behind a frame and really well hidden, I opened the door and went to that gym downstairs where Earl trained me and sighed in relief since nothing was out of place at least the windows were still intact, I looked at the big basement and at the ring with care, I walked to the ring and placed my blankets and pillows on the ring where I knew it was soft and comfortable due to the material the ring was made. But I cannot help but miss something in me, I walked upstairs again and looked for what was missing, and walked to Annie's room and saw what I was looking for, Mr. Fuffy. I grabbed him and hugged him with my arm his smell was still the same but right now were the same. the white stuffing now loosing color. 'You will stay with me forever, you will never leave me.' I took him in my arm and snuggled up to him, I looked around to the dark room and the only light was the stupid lantern I took it with me downstairs to see and have a source of light.

I reached the basement where all my stuff was I closed the door with a lock and kept the key with me. I placed the lantern on the floor beside the ring and made an effort to make sure it was not going to reveal my position I placed it bellow the ring where it would be covered by the cloth covering the ring. I lied down on the ring and covered myself with my blanket; I grabbed Mr. Fuffy and hugged him close. "You won't leave me, right?" I looked at his black eyes that looked at me in surprise and care, even if he was a bear I knew he cared for me his smile reassuring me even if he won't answer me, I know that it's up to me for making sure he will be with me.

* * *

"Sis, get better... we're rooting for you." I heard Annie's voice on my ears; I looked up to see her standing with mom on her side.

"Wait, I want to be with you." I pleaded as I extended my arm towards them, I saw mom kneeling but staying on her toes.

"Sammy, carry on and move on; we love you and we're watching over you." I received a smile from them.

"I love you mom, I love you sis, please I need you." I felt tears on my eyes.

"Us too now wake up, it's time for change in your life, choose wisely." She said that but as she said that the whole scene changed instead of them waiting for me on the street they were on the ground with lifeless eyes and blood pooling under them. "Where's my money girl?" A familiar voice sounded behind me after that I heard a gunshot as I knew I was shot but I didn't register it only I was on the ground looking directly at Annie's lifeless eyes. I felt pain on my stomach and shot up from my dream panting heavily.

I rubbed my face with my hand, but my hand traveled down to my stomach feeling no pain I sighed in relief and snuggled closer to Mr. Fuffy. I took out the phone from the bag and looked at it. 9:23. "Screw this." I told myself as I went back to sleep.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not here?" I asked as I was trying to comprehend how could they let her get away right under their noses?

"I am not sure I stayed with her since I've seen her the last few days down, but I can't get through my head how she got away; even if she ran away. How could she have gotten out of the hospital?" The nurse asked as she was the one that reported the girl escaping. The police guard was to stay here and GUARD, why did he leave his post and not let anyone beside himself here to guard someone important.

"Hey GL, check the recordings of the cameras, we have access; you should see this." Flash told me as he walked towards us as we sat outside the room.

"Thanks Flash, let's go." I began to walk towards flash attempting to think as to how did she got away even when John was patrolling the area.

"It's incredible; I can't understand how could she do what she did to get away from here without pulling any suspicion towards her." Flash told me as we walked towards the security room; I began to look around the hallway of the same floor as we waited for the elevator.

"How did she do it?"

"From what I saw, I can say that she's smart, she knew all the times between the cameras, the movements from nurses and doctors. She's not even on the cameras, the only time she appears is when she's already out of here." Flash told me the doors opened, only to see a woman with a kid on her arms both had wide opened mouths; Flash does what he does with people.

"Hi." He said aloud and smiling as he always does.

"Hello." I added as I smirked and flashed a smile, both kept looking at us without changing their expressions. We began walking towards our destination, after both of us waved at the little boy that kept looking at us, that made him smile and wave at us. We reached the room where many different cameras as they switched places surveying the entire hospital.

"Green Lantern, it's an honor to meet you; you saved the life of my wife when you fought against Doctor Polaris, I cannot thank you enough." The guard said to me as he made his way towards me extending his hand, I shook his hand as a little bit or more like a big part felt like it felt good to be recognized like this, a superstar or anybody who is famous.

"Now I believe I would like to know how she got out of here, when she has injuries on her legs." I told him as we walked in and I closed the door.

"Yeah, The Flash was looking at the recordings of last night we already sent out the notice to local authorities." He told me as he motioned to the TV showing the recordings of the hallways and parking lot and outside of the hospital labeled by the discs. We began watching the recordings as they began at exactly 9:06, the only clue that we got to know as when she left, the camera took notice of her looking both ways with her door opened as if she was looking for a nurse or get the attention of the guard outside her door. As the camera began to turn away the door began to close, and like that the only other movement on the floor was a family that was going out of a room due to the hour.

"That's the only movement from her until this time." Flash told me as he placed the disk labeled as entrance C, the video time is at 9:18 and she's walking away in her clothes and with her mask on as snow begins to fall to the ground she just stops and flips her middle finger at the camera. I cannot help but smirk as she just keeps walking flipping the camera and walking away.

"How is it that she knew the shifts, camera movements, and when the guard was to be alone and out of his post?" I asked aloud.

"I checked her movements in previous weeks she keeps looking around for any movements and kept the cameras on her vision as if looking for a pattern."

"She must've found it and memorized it, and knew that no cameras were on the emergency stairwell as well as on the parking lot, as well as the lantern movements." Flash explained as he knew how to do this. "I checked around the hospital for that and went back from the hospital room to the parking lot and where she went out the building, between cracks and holes on the security of this place." He added as he looked at me in a serious tone.

"We have to find her, it's crucial we find her. Thank you again for this." I said as I began to make my way out

"Do I get to know why she's so important?" The guard asked us as we were about to leave

"Sorry it's confidential." I exited the room and went to the nearest exit, with flash close behind me.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later, my stomach grumbling a little with a craving for something to eat. I remember having a small electric stove and some canned food upstairs. I opened the door and held Mister Fuffy close to me as I walked upstairs, and looking around for any sign of something out of place. As I saw nothing out of place on this mess,  
I made my way upstairs. As I arrived I sighed and placed Mister Fuffy on the nearest table and began to look for the electric stove. But as I began to look where it was supposed to be I didn't saw it I stood up and was I saw surprised me, in my trashed living room there is a man with black skin sitting there drinking coffee from a cup that I can remember as them being from the dinner on top of the table was a coffee brewer on top of the stove that I was looking for. He's wearing the same uniform as green lantern even with the same symbol but his is different only his chest and shoulders are green the rest is black, his posture and build shows that he's fit and strong, his buzz cut shows discipline. My stomach grumbled as I stood there, he just smirked and wordlessly motioned me towards the only chair that was not destroyed. His black eyes were showing kindness and patience; I noticed that he really was trying to be helping not forcing himself upon me.

I just sat beside him as I looked at him he just smiled lightly and moved slowly his hands announcing his movements to me so as to what I can assume is to not run away. He reached down and placed a small bag with what I could smell like egg and bacon on top of the table and pushed it lightly towards me, making my nose fill with the smell of the food, he smiled as he placed the small bag closer to me and again moved exaggerating his movements and placing a bottle of natural orange juice in front of me, he pulled out another bag and pulled a box the smell of pancakes filled my nose, he just motioned again towards the bag in front of me on the table. I just nodded to him, as he took a sip from his coffee mug without removing his gaze from mine. I pulled the box out of the bag that had the eggs and bacon and began to eat with the fork that was inside the bag, as the time went on we reached a comfortable silence, I began to drink from the juice he just kept looking at a newspaper he brought, that made me smile a little. But as I finished my drink and cleaned my mouth with my sleeve from the juice left on my lips a burp escaped my mouth without announcing itself, my face heated up by this action.

I looked at him with a look stating that it was an accident, he looked at me and left a little laugh; I smiled at him and kept eating until in the end there was nothing left on my box. I looked at his box to see all the pancakes were gone as well as the coffee now he was just reading the newspaper. With that out of the way I began to think of a way to run out of here but I have little money or clothes to run away, and I cannot stay here in Coast City or get away from a Green Lantern. 'Maybe I can grab the juice throw the contents at him and after that the stove by then I'm already running out the exit I cannot grab a cab but I can go to the nearest mall it's three blocks away if he is even close to land I can get rid of him.' But there is a flaw there, his powers and speed he will be able to know what to do he looks experienced enough. 'A way to get out of here, I grabbed the plastic fork trying to think of a way to get away.

"Please don't." He told me as he looked at me with a calm tone, I just froze and moved closer to the juice as if to take a drink, but before I could take it he grabbed it and served the rest of the juice on his now empty mug even going overboard as to emptying the entire bottle on the mug as if to make a point.

"That obvious?" I asked him as I looked at him with uncertainty in my eyes.

"Kind of, but I need to ask why are you running away from a higher call than normal people?" He asked me as he took the electric stove and placed it out of my reach.

"Oh you mean the ring?" He just nodded

"Don't know I have always done this, run away when things are not going my way." I responded honestly, he sighed.

"Look, I will not stop you from running away; you can just leave the ring here with me and I'll go out this door and I will say that you got away, or you can come with me we train you in using the ring and show you a better purpose in life, that ring is a one in a billion, and it chose you." He told me offering his hand at me as if claiming the ring, for the past month I've been racking my head for this ring and what it might do to my life. I can only think that if I run away now that I'll be going to places I believe I won't like who I will become. My mission there will be survive every day and then revenge, and after revenge it'll be over I would not have anything else to do, but remembering the dream.

"I think it's time for a change, don't know if it's good or bad... but I think that if the ring came to me then I can only think that well I have to give it a chance." I answered with a little hope in my heart of a change but a thought filled my head after hearing learning to use this. 'I learn to use the ring and... and he's dead, I will kill him and he will suffer for what he did to my life... then I will go after those shooters on Nevada, yeah I can live with this, do whatever it takes to find them and end them.' I tried to hide my intentions with keeping a neutral expression.

"Okay, now go get clothes we have to let the others know that you'll be joining us, oh and what happened to the battery that was here on the table?" He asked me.

"Oh, you mean the lantern? That's downstairs... I used it as a light last night when I arrived here." I responded as I began to walk to the door that led to the dinner, I heard the footsteps following behind me. "This is green lantern; I found her get to my coordinates." I heard the green lantern speak behind me as well as a sigh of relief coming from the ring the voice sounded like the other green lantern. We reached the back door that led to the basement, I opened it and began walking down the stairs the ring still had the blanket and pillow and on the floor a little ball of stuffing from Mister Fuffy, I knelt down and picked the piece and placed it in my jean pocket. I reached below the ring until I felt the piece of metal and grabbed the metal handle and brought it out looking closely at it, it has the same symbol as the one both green lanterns have on their chests the symbol shining enough to produce a glow and its color bright green with white and every detail for the lantern or battery as the lantern told me.

"Here it is, now what?" I asked with curiosity.

"First of all, we will have to go somewhere else this is not a good place for this. Come with me and use your facemask and a jacket its snowing." He told me his voice commanding I grabbed my bag from the ring and slung it over my shoulder.

"I don't have a jacket only this hoodie." He sighed as I placed my hood on and my mask, he looked at me with serious judging me under his gaze.

"Alright just come with me." he told me as we made way to the dinner, I followed suit and we made the way to the dinner he kept walking upstairs, I just gave him a confused look he began to walk towards the counter where Mister Fuffy was seated he is the size of my forearm but I cannot let him get close to him before I knew it, I was standing between him and the bear. He looked at me as if he made a mistake.

"No, you will not get close to him." I told him standing my ground and taking a defensive stance.

"I can fix him, if you let me." He told me as just extended his hand and motioned with his head towards my pocket where the stuffing was placed.

"Promise to me that you will not do anything against him." I told him with seriousness in my voice.

"I promise." He looked at me in the eyes with care and what looks like a promise of not harming him, I stepped out of the way as he grabbed Mister Fuffy with both of his hands with care doing his best for the stuffing to not move out of its place. He placed it on the table laid down and began to look at him carefully. "Could you please pass me the stuffing?" He asked me as I passed him the stuffing on my pocket, as I placed it on his hand he carefully placed it inside the bear, his face hardened as if he done it to someone else. He took a roll of string enough to sew it and patch him up, but what amazed me was a small needle of green light appeared in front of him and he swiftly passed the string through the needle and slowly he began to sew him and slowly but surely he repaired the horizontal gash on his stomach, and after that he sew his left arm now a stump of an arm. I looked at my own stump, but in the end he looks like me and the stitches are so well made.

"Thank you..." I felt happiness in me as he looked at me, but I didn't know his name.

"John, John Stewart" He told me as he handed me the now repaired Mister Fuffy his fur is kind of brown from the light brown that he was, his smile is still there and he still smiles like he has always smiled at me. I just hugged him my arm and smiled in what felt like so long I was happy of having him in my arm and close to me.

"Thank you John, I'm Samantha." I told him as I kept hugging Mister Fuffy.

"John! You in here?" A voice sounded from downstairs.

"Yeah, up here." John responded as he looked directly to the door, in a second The Flash was inside the room looking around, the entire floor, until his gaze met mine.

"Hello, you had us a little worried there; I'm amazed as to how you escaped the hospital, you were not on the tapes or the security cameras. I'm impressed but I have to ask, how did you did it?" Flash asked me with curiosity on his voice.

"Well it was easy really, I just memorized the patterns on the camera and the intervals of the change as well as the nurses on shift and when will the rotation of guards outside my room, I knew that the guard that stayed that day was to cover me while the other guard rests so he takes the night shift and since the other guard had a thing for the nurse that visited me I took my chance and as he was out of reach for me I knew that as soon as the green glow passed I had forty five minutes to one hour and a half to escape. So as soon as I saw the camera switch position I began counting and the rest is history." I told him as I recounted what I did to get out of the hospital.

"How did you memorize all that information, I know people that struggle with that, and they're not even your age." He responded.

"Don't know, I have always done that; from what they told me usually a brain works like you have an idea and that idea can get a like a break down that triggers into one thing then the other until you reach a whole new subject and know how it works and understand it." Flash, John and the new lantern that arrived looked confused. "Okay like, it's like when you think really hard the brain starts making connections and those connections make other connections until its crowded with information; only that my brain is like that but it's more like a hive and each bee in the hive has a brain like that. That was the explanation that they gave me." I told them I could feel all their gazes on me.

"That's amazing, my brain does not even work like the first bee, and I thought I was smart." Flash said trying to easy the mood.

"Okay have you decided on what to do? Or do we have to go over finding you again?" The green lantern I didn't know his name asked me.

"Yes... I will go with you to get to learn this ring and how it works, as to what he told me." I motioned towards John, almost not responding to that 'hero'. "It's a one a million chances." I added knowing that I have to control this power, to get my revenge. He will be running and hiding while I train, and when I control this thing he will suffer and  
after him everyone else that hurt me; selfish yes but I can be selfish for this.

"Okay, kid well it's good to see that you're okay after all you've put us through; now you'll be under the care of the lanterns, Hal don't do anything dumb out there." Flash told the other lantern known as Hal. 'Great that fame hugger has a name; I don't like him or even respect him. But I will have to put through with this.' I thought as both of them spoke.

"So will you be going as well John?" The Green Lantern known as Hal asked John.

"Not this time, I have to stay here to help the League while you're gone." John answered him. 'Wait, gone where?' I thought as I looked with an eyebrow raised.

"I get you, now only thing is that I can get the guardians of our backs since they're the ones on us since that ring reached earth." Hal said as he pointed in my direction.

"Who are the guardians? And where are WE going?" I asked not able to fully understand where we are going.

"The guardians are like the creators of the universe whose powers made the universe and the rings that we use; they're the founders of the Green Lantern Core." Hal just said as if it was something you speak about in a casual conversation as if it was obvious.

"I still have questions, what is the Green Lantern Core? And what do you mean by creators of the universe? And where are we going?" I kept trying to understand, didn't the big bang made the universe and from constant gravity pressure and combined with stars they made the universe.

"Okay I'm going to give you the TLDR, the Green Lanterns are the Interpol of the universe, meaning all Green Lanterns have the ability to work as police man in the entire universe, each Lantern depending on where you received the ring is as to which sector you're from, for example my sector is sector 2813, and John is my partner since all lanterns need to have a partner to monitor the sector they're from and from what I can see you're going to be the new lantern of our sector. Now to answer your question as to where are we going to go, is actually the center of the universe or sector zero on planet Oa, which is placed exactly in the center of the universe. And before you ask yes, the Guardians made the universe as we know it and yes they're immortal... or so they say." He finished with answering all my questions that I just made, but I cannot comprehend how to get there, I mean it's a ring that gives power but how could I get to space and more so the center of the universe. Like the UNIVERSE, I'm doing my best as to not freak out and begin asking questions but I guess everything will be revealed in time and try and not come as nosey with these people.

"Okay, time we go everything is accommodated; John tell the league that I will be taking care of this business." Hal said as he motioned for me to go with them, we exited the dinner through the main entrance I had my bag with clothes and any important stuff I had saved here, from what Flash told me he would be coming here later and place everything that was packed in boxes that he brought into a storage in Central City where he will be keeping everything. We placed all that looked valuable with us, we placed all the photos in boxes and kept them safely all the photos of me and Annie, and the ones that were from Earl on his boxing years, I almost cried but forced myself to suck it up, I won't cry until he is suffering, I found the silver pocketwatch that was for my birthday the watch still worked and the smiles we had in that picture was my new motivation my new goal. I took the pocketwatch placing it in my pocket and the chain placed it firmly on my jean, everything else was either stolen on affected by the time this was left abandoned, Annie's clothes, my clothes, Barbie dolls, brushes and what almost made me break down was the picture beside Annie's bed, the photo of me and her smiling at the camera eating lemon ice cream. But placed everything else that was from Annie into a box with the help of Flash and the both John and Hal, none of us spoke during this time, I moved the bed and took out the hidden box for good the box still had all the money I left it with. I gave it to Flash to keep the storage in Central City keeping my stuff, or our stuff... he accepted it and told me he would only be using it for the storage.

After a few hours of boxing everything and leaving the second floor empty of anything that belonged to me, I just grabbed the most important to take with me, the watch, Mister Fuffy safely on my bag I would not leave him alone since he is the only one left and he will be with me to wherever I go, unless it's too dangerous. Aside from that I just took with me my clothes that no longer fitted me, the hoodies and jackets since I only had one of those masks that only cover half my face.

"Let's go." Hal said as he made one of those light shaped things on my feet, I almost lost my balance when the platform began to move upwards to the sky, John flew beside me to see if I was okay, but with quick adjustment to my weight and balance I recovered and made myself keep my balance in this platform. We flew through the city to the outside of Coast City as snow was now falling harder to the floor and the city leaving it in a complete white sheet. Flash arrived with us a few seconds later claiming that he had placed everything in central city and he will take care of them.

"So what now?" I asked not really knowing what to do.

"You have to place your ring to the center of the battery and you'll have to recite the oath." Hal explained. 'Wait oath like a chant?'  
I moved my hand closer to me and looked at the ring in my hand the metal inspecting it closer the green metal on the bottom making the shape of my finger, making it look like a silver ring on the bottom at the top the same symbol on the chests of both John and Hal, the I with a hole in the middle covering the whole top of my finger making a flat surface, both lines covered the edges on the middle of the hole on the ring a small green gem that made a small glow around the gem a black metal that had small white dots that looked like stars.

"So I just place it on the center of the same symbol as the ring?" I asked they just nodded... "A little help?" I asked clearly not able to place the ring on the battery without help.

"Oh, right." Hal said as he took the battery from John and placing it at my chest level where I could place the ring on the center. I began to move my closed hand in a fist with the ring directly aimed at the center of the battery, as the ring made contact I felt the energy rush into the ring like when you have a match lit on you hand you have the feeling of power but not the control of it. Without realizing it I was speaking. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might. Beware my power-" A bright green light filled the area around me making me close my eyes but my mouth kept moving as the energy of the ring was beginning to flow around my me, and more focused around my body. "Green Lantern's light!" I finished as if I knew that oath by heart, the light around me stopped and I blinked trying to get my vision back to me after that blinding light. But as I blinked I felt a change in me or well more exactly around me.

"Samantha Parthenon of sector 2814 you have the ability to overcome great fear, welcome to the Green Lantern corps."

"That… actually suits you, I cannot say anything else from that." John said as he looked over at me, I moved my arm and legs it felt like I was in a full bodysuit of something comfortable from my regular clothes, it's comfortable and warm like a second skin that adapts to my needs, as I blinked I felt my eyes were covered by what felt like a mask that covered only my eyes just above my cheeks, I moved a hand to my face since my mouth and nose were still covered by this other new cloth, even my breath didn't left a wet part on my mask where I breathed. I looked over at my hand to see the old black fingerless glove is now a replaced by a black fingerless glove with green highlights that covered my fingers more like a glove that is from a fighter since the knuckles and above my fingers was reinforced, on my wrist and forearm they're covered with bandages that reach just above the elbow where the rest of the sleeve from the suit end. My jeans were now that one piece suit that both lanterns wear, my boots only were completely green only that they're more combat boots and yet comfortable enough as to not be interrupted, or restricting. I could only look at the tight top of the suit that that had the same style as Hal only difference is that my suit had white around the edges of the green before the black, only thing left was the back but I was not going to bother with that, I looked at my left, the stump was covered by the part of the suit that was completely black, while my right has green up to my bicep and the suit ended before the bandages began the rest of my arm was in that black color suit.

"I like it, don't know how to describe it but it feels I don't know... right? Yeah this feels right." I said aloud as I moved and extended my arms and legs as if they were a new pair of jeans.

"You ready to leave?" John asked me as he stepped closer to me; I grabbed the bag from the ground and shook it from the snow that landed on top of it.

"Yes, I still cannot believe that I'm leaving Earth, like literallyº leaving Earth, it's I'm sure that I will not believe until I'm out there." I told him, I still cannot believe on going out to space. To my surprise and reaction John just chuckled and patted my head.

"You sure you want to take the survivor with you?"

"Yeah, he will be coming with me unless it's too dangerous... is it dangerous out there?" I asked with uncertainly for the safety of Mister Fuffy.

"It is dangerous, in my experience I would leave it here, but if you want to go with him then you will have to guard it and keep it safe." His words made me feel uncertain of leaving with him on my bag. 'What would space do to him? And will I be able to protect him?'

"Can I leave it with you?" I spoke without thinking.

"Yes, I will protect this little survivor with my life and make sure he is in the same condition as he is right now." He told me as I looked at him directly into his eyes, something in me knew that he was telling me the truth. I opened my bag and pulled out Mister Fuffy carefully.

"Please keep it safe, it's only him now can you promise me that he'll stay safe?" I asked him almost pleading as I felt a little tear on my eye.

"I promise you, that he will stay in the same condition as he is right now." He said as he extended his hand towards me waiting for me to give him the bear, I gave it to him he carefully took it from me and gave me a reassuring nod.

"Let's go." I would've liked to say goodbye to Annie and Mom but I cannot face both of them… not yet.

"Okay kiddo time to go, hop on and we'll be on our way; John, Flash let the others know about me leaving I will supervise how to teach her the use of the ring." Hal said as a giant shape of green glasslike took shape of an airplane, a set of stairs generated of the same thing I began to ascend them and looked uncertainly at the jet, I took the seat on the back.

"It will take us around one day to reach the Oa at normal speed so you will have to go with me; I have food ready on this bag and other needs for the trip." Hal said as he boarded on the seat that is in front of me, Flash just waived at me and John made Mister Fuffy wave at me as he floated enveloped in a green outline of light. I knew it was John because of the light that surrounded him and his ring. I felt a tear escape my eyes as I looked at Mister Fuffy smiling at me and waiving enthusiastically at me, I could just feel like he understood and I just did the only thing I could do smile at him and waive.

"Okay time to go." Hal said as the top of the jet closed on us and the plane began to point directly to the white sky, I just grabbed my bag on my arm and hugged it as a seatbelt appeared in front of strapping me to the seat. I heard the engine began to stir and in seconds we shot off directly into the sky. The force of the gravity and pressure against my whole body is terrifying yet exciting, my movements being completely limited by the force of gravity its something really unwelcome and alien to me but as the blue sky passed by me we were reaching the point where the sky began to lose its color and in a few seconds we were out in space flying beside the empty space full of stars reaching as far as the eye can see, it's something I cannot describe with words looking at space like this... it's incredible. 'It's beautiful.'

"It is right? Space, every time I'm out here I have the same feeling hoe everything is just as beautiful as any other natural event on the planet like sunrises." Aaaand like that it's ruined. The voice of Hal just became annoying as we kept flying I saw stars and planets fly by, we passed the moon in the first 5 minutes of our flight, and now it's been 30 minutes and we just passed pluton.

"Are you not going to speak at all to your superior on this trip?" Hal tried to stir up a conversation, to which I just answered with silence, he sighed aloud and looked over his shoulder at me. "You know you can remove both masks right? You just have to focus on them." He said as he looked at me, I just narrowed my eyes and furrowed my brows clearly I see him as authority by being a senior, but I don't respect him as a person or even like him. 'I shouldn't be treating him like this, but thinking that he's the hero of a city where crime runs rampant; he let HIM go, he stopped me from getting my revenge. He is just a glory hugger; I don't like him and won't speak until he speaks to me like an order from a superior.'

"And... How old are you?" He tried again to stir up a conversation, but it's just irritating me.

"Look, I don't respect you or like you as a person, you're my superior and I get that, but we're not friends; you're a superior and I will obey your orders but I won't be your friend." I told him as bluntly as I could, he sighed aloud and grumbled between 'teenagers.' I just looked at the empty space as we passed stars suns, and planets. During the rest of the trip we didn't speak unless the bare things he explained how the ring works and told me to make a few exercises to do with it like making what he calls constructs, those are the things made of light that look like glass but they're actually made of light that the ring produces and those constructs take any shape you can imagine, so basically your limit on the power is your own mind; also he told me that this ring in my hand is the most powerful weapon in the entire universe and when using the ring you get access to all type of knowledge regarding the construct you make, for example this jet were currently on, Hal doesn't have the entire knowledge of the engines and all functions of them but the rings provides that information to his mind so he can make it work its incredible of how a small thing like this ring can be so dangerous and incredible, it has the knowledge of everything and how it works but only if you know how to access it. So during the trip I had to make cubes, spheres, and after that make them 2 dimensional and after that making the change between 2 dimensions and 3 so during the first hours I was working on this, after having full control over them Hal instructed me on thinking of more complex things like weapons or anything else, so right now I'm making shapes from baseball bats to metal pipes, etc.

He also told me that the rings have a limited battery that is to be recharged every 24 hours or else it will start losing power like a phone it has to be recharges or else it'll be slowly losing power, it takes 60 full hours without a recharge for the ring to not be able to produce any construct.

"To fly you have to focus on lifting from the ground... I could give you the basics right now, but we just arrived at Oa." Hal said after a whole day of flying through space to reach the center of the universe, I slept a little not really having a sun or light to go through and the watch did kept running but it's just weird. But as we were coming into view of the planet, its gigantic from out here as we are coming in close I can see streams of bright green light coming into the planet and going away from it, but the most incredible is that the symbol that is on my chest its marked on the planet and from the center a green hue is emanating from it.

"This is the center of the universe, headquarters of the Green Lantern core and home of the guardians of the universe." Hal said as we began descending onto the planet and directly at the center of the symbol. "We'll be going directly to the guardians since we're late with you being here, you should've actually been here about a month ago but since Earth laws were restricting my authority since you're a minor... I am so going to get scolded here." Hal added as we were reaching ground level, my ears didn't pop from the pressure but what I could feel was that gravity here is a little bit stronger since my movements were sluggish and my body feels weird.

As we landed I could see a big glow of light coming towards us, I just focused on retaining my balance as I stood up from my seat, since the past day I was seated in that damn plane I had a little trouble in retaining my balance. As I grabbed my bag I adjusted my mask back to my face and pulled my hood up as I always did when doing something like fighting. As I stepped out of the plane and into the ground I saw that the ground is actually like glass but with crystals that made the floor completely alien yet with a little bit of familiarity but looking around I could not believe my eyes, cars, ships and many other things that I could only imagine about on sci-fi movies here, flying cars, flying bikes and trucks but above all the hulking figure that arrived in front of Hal a real alien, or well... no I cannot think of any other word aside from alien.  
It's like a giant hippopotamus-like thing, he has the shape of hornlike ears, his nose well there is no nose yet it has 2 big holes of a nose where it should be, the jaw has thick fangs going out of his mouth, that made him look like he was smiling yet at the same time you could tell his expressions, his height as well as his hulking muscle build structure made him intimidating even though his skin was color pink and it was made out of what looked like scales, but his eyes is what is his most intimidating part, completely black with bright red pupils.

"Jordan what are you doing here?" The giant alien thing asked Hal as he was just looking at me as I got out of the plane, and right now I'm completely set in my place like a stone statue.

"Well I present to you the newest green lantern of sector 2814, her name is Samantha." Hal said as he motioned towards me focusing the attention over to me. I just got my bearing and placed my foot on the glass like floor.

"You've got to be kidding me, that little thing is the new green lantern from your sector? I mean look at this thing she's missing a limb, talk about handicap, maybe the ring was wrong this time." The deep voice of the alien said to me as he looked over to me analyzing me.

"Go easy on her Kilowog, she's new and before we go over anything else she has to see the guardians as tradition states all new lanterns have to be in front of the guardians where they'll decide if they're suitable or not." Hal said as he placed his hands on my shoulders, Kilowog just chuckled as he turned in the other direction and a green light surrounded him and he flew away in the same direction as he arrived from.

"Come on kid you're already late as it is." Hal said as he began walking and motioned me towards the same direction as he currently was heading too, I followed him as we passed through the floor until we reached the other side of the platform where we were a few steps from giant doors that were as big as any building in the center of coast city, but the weird thing is the tentacle/octopus alien at the entrance beside the door, working on what seemed to be different screens in front of him showing graphs and other type of information that I didn't know of.

"Hey..." Hal said aloud as if greeting the alien, the alien just looked at him in disbelief.

"You don't know my name, do you?" The alien said in a deadpan tone of voice.

"Noup, but anyway we're here I believe that they are waiting for us." Hal said as he approached the doors and just passed the alien on the counter who I saw that he was just looking at him in a deadpanned look or what could be a deadpan look. Hal just nodded at him as the alien sighed and looked over at me with an analyzing look, but his eyes stopped on my bag he saw that I was looking at him and he pointed at the bag.

"Oh right, can you take care of my stuff while I go with him?" I asked in the most polite way I could, which sounded like me apologizing in a rude way.

"Yeah just leave it here." He said as he motioned beside the round desk and directly at the floor beside him, I just left it there and he just nodded. My mask hid my face up to my nose and my eyes were still in the mask that covered only my eyes my hood only let a few strands of my hair out but my hair was still short and almost fully covered by the hoodie. "Let's go kid, time to meet your bosses." Hal said as he pushed the door open, and from the doors opening a giant set of stairs was reaching out to almost the size of the entire doors. "Come." He said as he was enveloped in green light and began to fly, I just sighed not knowing how to fly and just began to go up the stairs, I began to walk up the stairs Hal just flew beside me as if he was just lying in his bed, making my anger cloud my nervousness.

"Do you really have to have that expression?" I asked him as he just floated following my pace.

"Yup, it's something everyone goes through it's like the pre- pre-initiation test." Hal said as I kept going up the stairs with a scowl directed at him, after spending an entire day with him I still don't like him at all.

"Pre-initiation?" I asked as we kept going up the stairs, he didn't answer my question but I expected the worst. As we kept going up the nervousness came back but it's not fear, it's more like when you're about to do something new. As we walked up the stairs the same metal of white and green light began to grow dimmer until at the top there was light at the top. As we reached closer and closer to the top I saw a circle floating above the ground not being held by anything, as we reached the top Hal straightened himself and landed on the last step and he waited for me to reach him. I was a little winded from the stairs after a day of not doing anything aside from sitting on my butt. I looked up to the platform floating on the room and saw 5 figures floating each with a red robe at the middle of that robe same as the uniforms that all lanterns wear, they all have a circle of white and at the center the same green lantern symbol that I became so familiar with in the last few days, all of them were of the same color blue with big heads the main difference between them was the hair and its style.

"Lantern Jordan what is the meaning of this?" One said as a midget on the center looked at us his eyes analyzing over us.

"Hello Guardians of the universe I am the newest lantern of sector 2814." I said with as much security as I could make my voice sound clear and loud without imposing myself.

"As she said she received her ring about a month ago in earth time." Hal said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Why did it take so long? You know the rules Jordan." The same Guardian said to him

"Oh about that, well due to her being underage on my planet the law regarding minors is stricter and even though we have jurisdiction over all planets I had to follow protocol on my planet due to this laws." Hal said as he explained but his smartass tone completely discarded he just explained the reason for his actions as if he was reporting to a superior.

"Wait, young one how old are you?" The same guardian asked me, I tensed up but reminded myself to keep my back straight and arms to my side, or well arm.

"My name is Samantha Parthenon, I am 14 years old." I replied same as I did before.

"You're barely a decade and half, I'm surprised that you were chosen by the ring; something must be wrong with it." He said in a disappointed tone.

"Come now Appa, you know that the rings don't make mistakes they always choose the right tenant and she was chosen amongst billions." Another guardian said towards the guardian in the middle, his hair was combed back to his head.

"Ganthet is right Appa, in millions of years the ring has not made mistakes; even thought this is the first time someone so young has been chosen for this." Another guardian said with her bald head and eyes that had kindness and as well as calculating.

"Yes but we have never had someone so young, this is a dangerous job and even the ring shouldn't be able to work, her body and mind are too weak, look at her she's even missing an entire appendage." The way they spoke about me as if I was not here was beginning to annoy me.

"Yes maybe the ring made a mistake..." Appa said towards me, but that was the edge of how much I could take.

"Okay that's it, you might be underestimating me due to either physical or age wise critics but know that this ring came to me or else I wouldn't be wearing this stupid unitard."

"How dare you speak to us like that child? Huh, WE are the guardians of the universe we created those rings." Appa said

"Now, now Appa don't get angry on a new recruit... but we do need to make sure that she's material for a green lantern. What about a proposition child?" A guardian with  
short hair and styled swiftly to the side making it look elegant and clearly feminine.

"What would that proposition be?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes with suspicion expecting something impossible as they say wait for the worst and hope for the best.

"We will put you against one of our most experienced lanterns, he is the trainer and if he says that you're ready to be a lantern as well as potential then we will take our words back and you'll be able to remain as a lantern, certainly after passing the training every lantern goes through.

"Very well, I accept." I responded almost immediately with confidence in my voice as to not waiver, I looked over to Hal who has a troubled look on his face. "If I may ask, who is the one who will determine if I am green lantern material?"

"Kilowog will be the one who decides, and he will be doing that as he always does with recruits, now please leave and he will meet you on the entrance soon, we will be expecting results and from that a verdict. Good luck." The guardian known as Ganthet told me as he motioned for me to go but motioned for Hal to stay.  
"It's okay I'll be with you in a few." He told me I just looked at him with a deadpan look as I kept moving towards the giant doors by walking down the stairs.

* * *

As I opened the doors much to my dismay I had to pull even though it looked really heavy I don't know how I was able to pull it back by the small handle. I walked out of the giant doors into the open space of Oa looking around at the giant buildings, but among the city a giant green glow radiated straight from the doors. I passed the octopus alien who just passed me my stuff, I just nodded at him as I walked forward towards the edge its entrancing. As I neared the edge I just took a seat and sat near the edge of that same glasslike floor and looked at the giant green glow.

"Heh its beautiful isn't it?" A gruff voice that I could remember meeting a while ago.

"Yeah... it's different, I mean the whole universe is immense it makes us see how small we are but in that giant space there are beautiful instances to appreciate." I said aloud as my body jumped a bit as Kilowog sat down beside me.

"That is actually a really good point, what we do and who we are shapes us for the future... kid I have to ask, why not give up the ring and make that arrangement with the guardians?" Kilowog asked me as my hand touched my mask and hood.

"Well I've always been fighting all my life or well most of it, and this ring I just know the basics and I'm able to use the basics, but from stories that Hal has told me, amazing people that show no fear in front of danger, they have not been able to use the ring even in its most basic form... so I believe that if I do not deserve this ring even thought I am able to use it, I will go back to earth to the life that I know... you're my proctor right? And I suppose that initiation is mainly you and me punching the crap out of each other?" I told him as I slowly got up from watching the amazing things outside my own planet, and preparing for what would determine if I am a lantern or not.

 **Chapter end.**


	4. Chapter 4 Prologue part 4

"Ready poozer?" Kilowog asked me as he took a nickname that I am not sure what it means, he placed me down from the platform construct and placed me on a similar platform made of glass that was like the other one but this one is larger and there is a few benches for what I believe is for spectators. I walked towards the other end remembering from what I know of fighting coming to me as a rush of something that I always knew how to do, seeing a figure so big and bulky reminded me of days when all  
I cared was fighting... yet right now I have no real regards for my life, it's empty and all I can do right now is just fight him and get on the core and gain this power if I fail then I just can go back to fighting my life away and focus on a revenge.

"Yes sir!" I acknowledged him as my superior and took a stance that I used for fighting when my left arm was injured now I just have to balance it out.

"Good, begin!" He said as he immediately made a construct of a hammer and rushed at me with the intention to smash me, I charged towards him and focused on the basic shapes that I knew of and calculated on places he would be moving, as he took a step and was ten feet away from me my plan placed into motion, and began to run faster at him. He swung down at the cubes that flew at him as he neared me, I moved the cubes higher and onto a position they would miss his head but not his arms. As we met in the middle he raised both arms to swing down at me to crush me with the hammer but he stopped nearly half way as the cubes smacked his arms, I made a pipe construct on my hand to swing at his stomach with as much strength as I could, my leg itching from the scabs on my leg but I ignored they itched as I swung at him but to surprise a giant fist of 3 finger punched me in the gut sending me flying back. My lungs screamed for air as I landed.

I looked over at him to see the constructs I made were completely shattered. "What? Did you really hope that was going to work? Come on poozer, show me what can you do! You told me that you fought most of your life, show me." His rough voice ordered me, and I complied. I stood up with my lungs burning as I recovered air onto my lungs, and charged at him with renown vigor not caring for trying a frontal assault again, I will fight as I always did against people like him use their weight against them.

After what felt like 10 minutes I was panting hard with blood on my mouth, and my everything was in pain but I didn't care, he's also panting hard and his movements were slow, not really slow since he was fighting as fast as he is big, his constructs completely shatter mine and ends with me getting sent flying to the same place.  
"Give up poozer." Kilowog said as he panted hard, I knew that if I spoke blood would come out from my lips.  
"Not a chance." I said as a trail of blood escaped my lips, and copper filled my mouth I moved my mask and spat in the ground, I looked forward placing my mask in place and I charged again at him, I sent myself flying as well as launched at him a baseball bat construct towards his face but he just swung his arm construct to swat it away, the construct dissipated, But my charge didn't stop as he decided to do the same as I did and charged at me. He swung his fist at me as a construct made his fist even bigger, I stopped and flew to the side to avoid his giant fist, landing on the ground and between his guard stepping closer to him to throw a punch, but he just stopped and backhanded with his other hand, me sending me back once again as I hit the glass like floor my body flared in pain.

"Come on stumpy, or you want to go home so your mother can give you kisses to get better?" Kilowog mocked me, those words made my blood boil, and me fighting angry never good for me but I had to make him swallow those words, I'm pretty sure my leg is bleeding yet I don't care.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" I screamed at him with as much strength as I could, I coughed afterwards and copper taste filled my mouth making my mask damp, he cringed as I stood up and charged again and focused straight on my arms. My left side now had weight; Kilowog smirked as he looked at me and made construct of what I could see was a turbine of some sort and sent it flying at me. In my anger I charged at the turbine with the weight I had on my left, and punched it out of the way my body screamed at the contact but I kept going surprising Kilowog, but he threw me his right meaty fist directly at me, I dodged to the side and got in between his guard and punched directly at the inner section of his right arm, as my fist was jammed into it he screamed in pain, and kicked as hard as I could to the knee joint, he fell onto his knee and groaned in pain,

I jumped using his leg as a boost, I took my chance to punch him with the weight I had on my left arm, and I ended up standing on nothing yet I was floating above his face, and I began pounding mercilessly at his face as I screamed as I punched with both arms as fast as I could, I saw blood splatting his face a meaty hand grabbed me by the back of my suit and around my waist and sent me crashing to the floor once again. A groan left my mouth as I crashed against the floor. "Agh!" Escaped my lips but I knew that I did damage to him and that I could win, anger clouding my judgement as I stood up once again, I felt blood run down my leg as well as on my lips and charged again not caring about the state of my body.

"STOP!" I heard Kilowog saying out loud he no longer had that green glow, I stopped on my tracks remembering how Earl's punished me when I didn't follow his orders by upping my training. My back now straight and my feet at shoulders length, my arm right now straight at my side, even if my body screamed at me to sit down I was frozen in place, waiting for orders to be followed by Kilowog.

"You're injured." Kilowog said as his face softened, my body still being frozen in place.

"No..." I began coughing and covered my mouth my lungs burning from the strain through the dampness in the mask. "...I'm good." I said as I smelled the blood of my mask making me cringe.

"See stumpy, I'm right; you can barely stand as it is and you're also not able to fully talk..." Kilowog said as he motioned over to me and pointed his ring at me I tensed but I saw that the construct took shape of a comfortable chair, he motioned over to me, I stepped and sat down. My entire body relaxes but as soon as that happened pain was beginning to flare, I grimaced but decided to held it to myself.

"Jordan, how long were we fighting?" Kilowog said aloud towards his left, I tensed and looked to my left to see Hal sitting in a bleachers construct with a look on his face that seemed like worry.

"You were fighting, exactly I don't know but from what this device timed; you two were fighting for about fifteen minutes and you were already fighting since I arrived here." Hal said as both of them were walking, I stood up from my seat that Kilowog made and began walking only to almost fall flat on my face, only to not fall as a body collided against me or well a shoulder as I was being held up only my arm as it was wrapped around my arm as a body held me upright.

"You know that almost always you end up like this, huh?" Hal said in a tone that exposed how worried he was.

"I'm sorry I overdid it... I was just measuring how far you would go for fighting poozer, and if you were going to give up but from what I can see, you're tough poozer you definitely are green lantern material, only thing is that you will be joining the newest recruits that just arrived a few days ago. Right now they're getting accommodated with the core and its knowledge but you can catch up with them and all that information later, so you have to go to the infirmary, I will give the verdict to the guardians and you will be getting into what I like to call hell, stumpy, just when Laire asks you who did it you tell her it was Jordan."

"Hey! I am not getting in trouble with Laire because you decided to fight with a recruit for half an hour, I barely lasted three minutes against you." Hal said as he got tired and picked me up bridal style, I was about to complain but everything hurt too much.

"Take care of stumpy; I'm sure Laire will make sure she's in top condition for what is to come in the next few days, oh and stumpy welcome to the core." Kilowog said as he pointed his ring at me, I felt Hal tense. "Uniform updated." My ring said aloud making the green symbol in my suit disappear to only being a white circle.  
"Now stumpy you're officially a poozer, being a white emblem." Kilowog said as he turned around and flew towards the giant door where the guardians resided. Hal began flying towards our first destination which I suppose is where this Laire was to whom I believe is a nurse or a doctor.

* * *

"Alright poozers, meet your new partner, she will be joining your generation as a new recruit on the rest of your training you might've begun a few days before her but she's currently up to date in all the subjects that you already saw; now stumpy get in line we will be leaving soon for your first training." Kilowog said as I got in line with the other 3 recruits who had the uniform in the same style as Kilowog's while mine being completely different from them and all 3 had the same white circle as I did. After spending the next 2 days on Oa 1 day was for getting patched up from the fight with Kilowog and turns out I had 3 cracked ribs, my leg being was the state it was and a fissure in my hand, it was fixed by some alien goo that I had to be in for 5 hours and on that time I had time to read about the entire history of the green lantern core, from the first lantern down to the Manhunters. At least I didn't have to be naked in that goo since it was gross I had to be in a special suit that was basically underwear that amplified the healing, but in those 2 days I was already healed in the first 5 hours. Laire also told me that I should've gone to her when I was shot, since she made a diagnosis on my body and saw that the gunshot did left damage on my body but with the goo it was fixed due to the amplifier fixing my insides from future sequels or phantom pains from the bullets the arm was another story that couldn't be fixed.

"Alright poozers you might think that you're "chosen" or "special" but guess what? You're not!" Kilowog said as all of them visibly flinched I just held the same pose as when we stopped fighting.

"But we were chosen by the rings, isn't that like a merit? I mean not many can use a ring." The humanlike alien with blue skin and long arms tried to reason with Kilowog, which earned him a glare from Kilowog and to get on his face.

"Oh so you have a mouth, well then with those useless skinny arms drop down and give me twenty!" Kilowog ordered at him as he began to do pushups, but as he was halfway through Kilowog made a construct that was a big rock on his back, he groaned but kept going. I just kept looking at him out of the corner of my eye and kept looking forward not bothering to look at them, I just have to go through this as I always did.

"And you stumpy? Do you think you were chosen?" Kilowog said as he was inches away from my face, with resolve I responded as logically as I could.

"No sir, I was not chosen I was selected as a candidate for the usage of the ring, sir!" I replied he smirked at my answer.

"Yes, you're correct stumpy; all of you were selected as a candidate while you were the first option there are other options out there for your rings, and if I see any of you not fit for the role I will make sure you get sent back to your home planet and that you never get close to a power ring." Kilowog said as everyone tensed up, I myself don't care about that I just care about doing what I am supposed to be doing.

"Now hop on, the next months you'll be in what I like to call your personal hell." Kilowog said as he made a platform and everyone stepped on the platform, me being the first one, followed by a purple female alien with bright light blue hair and yellow eyes, and purple skin her humanoid figure including face and body makes her stand out, but she carries pride around her for her beauty she eyed me warily, I just scoffed at her and raised an eyebrow in doubt. The other one being the blue skinned alien with long arms that the only humanlike aspect is his body while he is bald and his eyes are on the side of his head and nose is completely flat. The last one is an eight armed male alien that looks like he's made of muscle and tall his eight arms are long as the blue skinned but his face is like a pig with antenna at the top of his head instead of ears.

"Now before we continue, since you were selected it won't matter to you if you give me your rings, since for the next months you will not be using your rings anytime soon." Kilowog ordered us as he made a box construct that was to hold onto rings, I just raised my middle finger at him and made the ring fly out of my finger and onto the box, looking at my ring it's different from the other ones mine has the jewel while other are plain and simple metal ones and the one for the other female alien it's a lot more thinner and doesn't have a gem.

"Now, hell truly begins." Kilowog announced as the platform was surrounded by a bubble and soon after we were leaving Oa and getting into a planet that was now used for training since that planet became desolate due to the harsh environment and above all, lava.

"Now poozers welcome to your first test, and one of my favorites." Kilowog said as we got into a volcano that seemed active much to my displeasure.

"S-sir th-that's active." The multi armed alien pointed out in a tone that showed his lack of confidence.

"So? You're going to face many things like this or maybe not but you will be facing dangers, let this be your first one." Kilowog said as we got into a rock inside the volcano, he dropped the bubble surrounding us and the heat being made clear to us as the what can only be compared as when I opened the oven and all the heat comes out, but this time its hotter and it's all around us.

"Now I want you to get out of here." Kilowog ordered as he dropped the construct and we began falling I flailed wildly and began looking around for something to hold onto, I grabbed a stalagmite that was protruding with heat and charred from being in constant exposure to heat clutching onto it with my right arm I looked around for the others to see them in similar positions some already on their feet. A bubble of lava exploded below me and a drop was so close to me that I felt a little burn on my back.

"Come now stumpy it's just lava." Kilowog said as he floated beside all the recruits, I just moved my body as I felt the heat passing though my suit. I turned my body and moved until I was standing on my feet after struggling to move around the stalagmite enough to be able to stand atop of it, but as I stood up a rumble sounded through the volcano. Meaning I didn't have enough time, looking around I saw what looked like rock formations enough to run and jump through them.

As I began to run towards that a green stage-like construct stopped me. I looked over it and saw that it covered the entire steps that led to the top and it took the shape of an obstacle course, I looked around to see all 4 of us in the same rock and Kilowog smirking. None of them were moving and they seemed tired, but before the rumbling began again I began to move towards the obstacle course which consisted of basically jumping, dodging and timing. I passed the first obstacle which was mainly jumping from side to side on a platform that was small enough to land and to jump to the next I heard a groan from behind me as I finished the first one and began climbing the rope which from something so simple it was so complicated for me since I had to wrap my arm and legs to climb.

The next course was running across a platform that had a construct of metal hammers swinging from side to side, I moved swiftly through them waiting for the right moment to pass, as I almost reached the end the final stretch disappeared only to be replaced with a jump. I looked towards the flying hulking figure who was pointing his ring at the course he just smirked as if it was to test me, I looked back and timed the hammer swinging to get enough running speed and timed with the other hammer swinging. I ran and saw the hammer swing inches from my face and jumped in order to avoid getting hit by it. I jumped but instead of finishing the jump I ended in the edge much to my dismay I began climbing up as the heat burned my hands. I reached the top and my arm was too tired by the strain, but looking at the course I had 2 more obstacles left that were just as brutal, before I kept going I heard someone land behind me but as well as the sound of loosing balance, my arm shot in that direction and grabbed the suit I grabbed something soft in my hand and pulled towards me and to the ground. Before me fell the female alien she was grabbing her right breast and blushing in my direction I realized that I grabbed her breast. I looked at her apologetically or as much as I could since my face was covered and kept going to the next obstacle by going up a net made of a construct.

I looked at the obstacle a platform that was made of five beams that were filled with spinning poles that had pipes on its sides turning in different directions but looking closely I saw that they had a pattern, moving left to right calculating on the length of the jumps between beams, I just had to time it correctly, after  
watching for a few seconds I had the timing memorized and began running and dodging as the pipes came at my head and feet, it feels like when in a fight I had to dodge and weave between punches and swings, it became fun but before I knew it I was on the other end of the course. I heard a scream to see the blue skinned and the female fall after getting sent out by the pipes colliding with their bodies but before they fell 3 feet they were caught by Kilowog.

As I neared the final obstacle the volcano rumbled again shaking the entire thing I almost lost my balance and decided to throw myself to the ground to stay on my three limbs waiting out the tremor, I heard a scream but it to suddenly stop the lack of a splashing sound as well as screams of agony told me that the multiarmed alien was caught by Kilowog. As the tremor stopped I stood up and saw that I was near the top only this course was made of a combination of the entire course. I grabbed the rope and began climbing, after nearing the last course which was like the previous one the beams shook as the same time the volcano did, so after looking at the pipes I began running and calculating as I went through them knowing where would they be hitting before reaching after I completed the last course I was standing on the edge of the last obstacle, the heat on volcano increasing since it began to bother me more. I ran and jumped to get to the edge of the top of the volcano, as I was on the edge I grabbed as hard as I could and tried to move but my arm is at its limit, I could just let go and die and it would be justified but Kilowog would just grab me.

"GO STUMPY!" The female yelled at me her voice being just as squeaky as I thought it would be.

"YEAH, COME ON STUMPY YOU CAN DO IT!" The eight limbed alien yelled at me his rough voice sounding harsher.

"THE LAST EFFORT, YOU CAN DO IT!" The blue skinned alien yelled out, I forced my arm to bend even if it was tired the motivation was nice reminded me of when I couldn't fight any more in the ring and people would still cheer for me, chanting my name. I moved my body as I bent my arm and reached the top I lied down on the rock that was clearly boiling but I didn't care the suit was protecting me from burns it was just really warm but no injury would be made thanks to the protective layer the suit gave us.

"Well done poozer, NOW STAND UP! NO TIME TO LAY AROUND!" Kilowog yelled at me, in seconds I was standing up straight and awaiting orders.

"Sir, yes sir!" I said aloud, my chest rising and falling for the lack of breath that I had and my mouth was dry.

"Now you might've been of the few people that complete the course, but this doesn't mean that you're better, DO YOU UNDERSTAND POOZER?" Kilowog said as to not get my hopes up or confidence but from previous experience I know that pride and becoming overconfident is the worst thing to do in a place like this.

"Sir, no sir! I am aware of not being better than anyone else!" I replied not faltering on my words as I panted heavily.

"Okay so you won't mind doing it over again from the finish to the start?" Kilowog said, I heard gasps from behind him. 'He's testing me, but it's not like I have anything better to do, if I die then I die.'

"No sir, I can do it again!" I replied his face was surprised, since his smirk was off his face and replaced with a surprised look. I turned back and sighed, I began to run calculating my landing on the last construct that was still in place, but as I jumped I was suspended in the air.

"Alright stumpy no need to show off, you made your point, let's go this thing is about to blow up." He said as he made my body drop down beside the platform where everyone else was. I just dropped down to my feet and lied back to the edge of the bubble panting hard my body relaxing as my heart was still on my neck the bubble making the heat to not be as bad as it was a few seconds ago. I just looked forward to see the volcano blow up; it's incredible to see something so chaotic yet natural and awesome at the same time. I looked over to myself to see that my arm was not able to move after that strain, and my entire suit was dirty.  
"Hey, thanks for you know helping me back there." The female alien told me as she sat down beside me.

"My name is Orionille Tnazn, but you can call me Orion or Nille, any of them work but I prefer Nille." She said as she passed me what I recognized as water in a bottle that had a really strange shape like tubes interlacing in different positions.

"Thanks, my name is Samantha Parthenon you can call me Sam." I told her as I lowered my mask and grabbed the bottle with my hand and began to drink it, I didn't realize I was so thirsty until I saw it was empty.

"Sorry... oh and about that fondling thing, also sorry." I said as I looked at the bottle, Nille just chuckled from the looks of her I can see that she is a few years older than me.

"It's okay; you just owe me one fondle." She said as if I owed her. 'Wait... is she gonna fondle me?'

"Umm..." Was all I could answer towards her advances, she smirked as she sat down beside me, about half an hour later we were already on Oa.

"Alright poozers get to the lunch area we start once again in an hour and a half, and we will be training in combat and we will have someone else checking over you while we train." Kilowog said as we began to move towards the lunch area that I remember going to the past days, Kilowog also gave us our rings to get access to every area available to us which is mainly our rooms and regular areas for R&R. But something told me that it was going to be hell for the next few months of my life.

"So wanna grab a bite?" Nille said as she hugged me from behind wrapping her arms around me moving towards the lunch area.

"...okay." I said as I tried to struggle my way out of her grasp.

"No use fighting it, and you know it." She told me as I kept struggling, but in that struggle I felt tired and just gave up and slumped she just decided to drag me in her arms, I couldn't help but struggle.

* * *

The months went by soon after almost 7 months in training we graduated Nille and me we became sort of friends, the other 2 were just there, mainly I focused on learning as fast as I could because I had to study for the thousand question exam that was entirely unnecessary, Hal even told me he didn't passed it the first time, it was until his fifth try that he passed to get his certification as an official green lantern. While it took John 3 tries to pass it, and Guy Gardner the one who is always getting on my nerves and I but-heads with him for even being in my presence took it 7 times, and Kyle Rainer who I can see is sort of a goof and a dork is just cool to hang out with. Hal Jordan helped us in training us, but he mainly focused on me and my rapid progress of learning the ropes of being a lantern.

But I was not able to be as open with him as I was with John, I cannot stand him he is so full of himself as if he is to be the center of attention. But my vision of him is for how he doesn't even know about how I lost my arm, how that night I was in pain and the superhero of the city was just chilling in his house; and I know this because I asked him about of August the twelfth of last year after his fight with doctor polaris, he told me how he bought pizza that night and that he remembered pretty well. He might not know but I still don't like him at all, or like him in any way.

"So Sam... Time I see you go to your sector and you know... no longer be able to see each other every day..." Nille told me as I was getting everything on my backpack that I brought everything with me, I put away with care the pocket watch knowing that my trip back to earth would be quick and about 5 hours long, which by now it's something quite short after going to different planets even though that I can make it in 3 if I was at my own pace but Hal has to accompany me since we're returning together.

At least I now have the emblem from the core in my chest where the white emblem previously was, which I got it after acing all the combat and survival courses except the one I didn't pass which got overshadowed by everything else that I did more so in combat. So now I just passed the first time the thousand question exam after about 20 minutes of studying something I didn't do in like 3 years but reading all the rules was kinda fun; when I reach Earth I'm gonna buy some books for reading and not get behind in knowledge.

But among the good things that I got here is that I knew about the ring and management from it from working closely and watching all the money coming and going to different people or in this case aliens, I had to ask for all the permits for my own place along with a small loan from a local bank and boom I got myself a cheap big basement downtown of the main city in Oa and I made a ring on the planet of green lanterns, but now I own a basement in Oa where blood and teeth are thrown out like nobodys business.

Due to me being the owner I got the first fight and I got the chance to hand the ass of one of the other recruits I think his name is Neut or something like that. And now I own THE underground ring, that is on my name and from what I can see is that I will be getting profit in "credits" not dollars, which will get me... huh. 'What can I do with credits exactly?' Oh well at least Hal, John, Guy and Kyle don't know about it, when it's kinda illegal.

"Hey, you still with me?" Nille snapped her fingers on my face to get my attention.

"Yeah, sorry about that it's just there is too much going on right now, like for instance the Guardians telling me that even though I'm an official green lantern that I have to remain on my planet and stay under the rules of my superiors on the planet and they even gave them access to override my rings programing. But what can I do? I mean I'm still young even by Guardian standards." I said exasperated knowing that I would be becoming a sidekick or a junior member; I hate that underestimation of me.

"But they're in the correct end; you know I was there for the results after your "accident" when we were first starting to use the rings." Nille said with a smartass tone, but her eyes and expressions were sad, I could just sigh aloud as I lowered my mask and hood so I could look at her completely revealing my face to her, something I did since my stay here, I became so unaccustomed to this since I always had it on, and placed a hand on her shoulder leaving my bag on the bed. She looked surprised

"I know but well it's just being limited on the level your construct can make and can withstand is really, really annoying. Only because as the doctors said that my body was yet to mature." I told her recounting the doctors, she hugged me, even though I'm still young I'm a little bit taller than her by like an inch. And even though I don't like physical contact that much I let her hug me, knowing that it would be one of the few times I would see her again that is until I become old enough to go to Oa or my superiors let me go to her sector which is far away from mine. She stopped hugging me and looked at me in the eyes, I can see fondness and sadness in her eyes, her golden eyes looking directly at me our faces slowly were closing in.

A knock on the door brought us out of our state. "Sam, you ready? We leave in five minutes." Hal's voice came from the other side of the door, I looked over the room that I became so accustomed to in the past months, and saw it bare of everything that was once mine and clothes that were given to me as a gift and were now stored on my backpack.

"Yes Jordan I'm ready I'll catch up with you, give me a few more minutes." I yelled back at him, I heard a sigh from the other side of the door.

"Alright, I'll wait for you outside." He said as footsteps soon followed and getting more and more far away.

"I'm sorry Nille but I have to go." I told her, oddly enough I was feeling sad from leaving her, someone that tolerates me and can call a friend... maybe if times were different for me we could've become something else; but I have priorities and now I have the power to get my revenge and he will suffer, and after that the persons who shot my mother but first I have to make him pass through pain.

"I know." She sighed I grabbed my bag from the bed and slung it over my shoulder, I grabbed the edge of my mask to pull it up but her hand grabbed my wrist before I could move it.

"Hey it's okay we'll-" Before I could finish the sentence I felt her lips crash against mine, I was about to retaliate but her hand took my chin and guided me. Even if it was my first kiss, it's amazing how her lips are connected with mine they're soft and her smell is intoxicating. I moved how I felt was right and I placed my arm around her neck as we kissed, I felt running out of breath and as if we were thinking the same we leaned back before I crashed into her lips once again only this time I felt her tongue touch my lips, I opened my mouth and doing the same as her before my back against the wall and our tongues dancing in each other's mouths. I breathed through my nose as we kept making out, I felt so hot I felt her hand come to my chest, mine went to her butt, I moaned into her as she squeezed my breast, she did the same as I took a handful of her round butt, but I know we had to split apart both of us separated slowly with my eyes closed.

"I-Ah- I- wow." I told her as we were panting my face flushed and red.

"Y-yeah, S-sam I felt like this for a long time now, and... I want you to stay with me..." She said implying what I knew I couldn't do.

"I know... but I can't and you know why, I have to look for him, and make him suffer, and..."

"And what?! After that then, the others who took your mother? And after that, the ones who raised them?, And so on and so on... Sam you have to learn that it does not stop, the pain will be there..." Nille tried to explain to me.

"I don't care it will help, they need to pay!" I told her as I moved away from her and went to the door.

"What if it doesn't?!" That stopped me in front of the door I clenched my fist and pulled my mask up to cover just below my eyes, as well as I focused on making a mask that covered my eyes to appear and raised the hood on my suit.

"You know where to find me and how to get in touch with me if you need me..." She said as I turned around, I felt a tears on my eyes but I couldn't bring myself to cry, I just felt a tear run down between my eye and the mask from Nille's expression I know that she saw it.

"See you later." I told her as I exited the room, the image of her extending her hand towards me, her yellow eyes looking into mine and the feeling of her lips on mine as well as that feeling staying in my memory the first kiss I had with someone who is... my friend.

I exited the building as I saw Jordan waiting there with an impassive look. "What took you so long?" He said as I just narrowed my eyes at him, I powered up and lifted from the ground not bothering to talk to him. I allowed for him to get caught up with me and he guided me towards the nearest wormhole that lead to Earth. We traveled for about three hours through the wormhole and 2 hours through space, until we landed on Earth and we passed along a space station that looked like a giant building literally constructed atop a giant meteor. Hal told me that it was supposed to be a secret for me since it's the new HQ of the Justice League, since the previous HQ was compromised. He also told me that the HQ was supposed to be a front for tourists was the Hall of Justice located on Washington DC. That was the HQ I thought was the real one since it was supposed to know about it.

We landed on the outsides of Coast City the city no longer in winter and right now in the middle of summer according to my ring it was the beginning of June. It's actually the same place that we left here. Hal was talking to someone on his ring, I just powered down to my regular clothes, and placed had my hood up as well as my mask that was the same as my previous mask only this one is black instead of green. I just looked at the city and before Jordan could say anything I was walking towards the city. Now dressed this way to hide my identity since now there would be a green lantern flying around the city with a different look.

I heard Hal call me out but I didn't listen to him and just kept walking, I knew that I had a wallet on my backpack that had enough money to get me around. As I neared the city I stopped at a gas station and bought myself black sunglasses after buying them, I stopped a taxi and asked to take me to the dinner.

I arrived hoping that I could live there, only to see that it no longer was Earl's, it now had a different name and looked in much better conditions. It now had a name "Emma's" where the previous name was, my stomach rumbled as I looked at the food being served. With no other option I went into the dinner that was my previous home, I saw that it was now new tiles, new painting on the walls and even new tables. I took a seat and looked around to see that everything was changed, and from what I believe that happened is that something that has to due with my disappearance I no longer have the chance to get back the dinner, I left for seven months which is mainly a problem for me since I no longer have anything else from me I now have nowhere to go.

But first things first, find crusher and then kill him. As I finished eating I just stood up left money on the table for the food, and left looking for him. I took out the phone to see it working at least during these past months I took care of it. As I turned on the phone I saw that I had 54 missed calls 34 from Ronald and 20 from a number I recognized as the one from Jenny. Knowing that if I was to get in contact with her she would end up dying, I called to Ronald to see if I was able to get in contact with him.

"Hello light it's been a while, you're talking to Ronald." His annoying voice came from the other end of the line.

"Shut the hell up, and tell me the information I need!" I demanded to him as I walked down the street, trying to find a place to settle down, and collect my thoughts.

"Okay, yeah missed ya too." I growled as a response at him to let him know I had no time for him.

"Jeez fine, with what you gave me I can give you a recap of the past few months. So the rings now operate all day and the location changes every few days but I know for all the locations and people, important people were looking for you, for a safe bet; where were you by the way?" At least now I had somewhere to fight 24/7 but I have to know where is that they pay better and my old ring circle was where I got my money from.

"Training... now what about my previous ring?" I told him.

"Well, it's still there with the same movement as ever only thing is that you were replaced but not forgotten, there was rumor of you dying after trying to find crusher and causing mayhem on the red light district last year, others payed me for information regarding you. Also there was someone saying silver pocket watch a few times, to see if I knew anything, I just gave her this phone number in exchange for your name..." Before he finished my name I interrupted him.

"Say it and for each letter in my name I will break a bone in you body." I threatened him.

"Okay, chill out she didn't gave it to me saying that it didn't work, and I did called a few times usually you answer immediately without a problem but you never answered in the past... seven months? But I suppose that you were off somewhere. She ended up paying me 250 and I gave her the number."

"At least you don't know it, but now onto topic at hand, where is he?" I asked as I entered an alley near the now completed construction site but the alley, is a dead end and there's only a trashcan near the entrance and from the back there is a brick wall, but the shape the alley takes is the shape of an L only a fence stops at the street and no windows, or doors are in any of the walls. 'This place is nice for me, I can live here for a while, until I get something better for me.'

"Hey girly, watchu doin ere?" I heard a voice as I was looking around the alley, the voice was right behind me.

"Give me a few Ronald I have to take care of some UNWANTED attention." I said into the phone, I just heard him chuckle on the other line.

"Don't break him too much, and kick his ass, I want rumors spreading out." He said as I placed the phone on top of a nearby box.

"This is my new territory, you have five seconds to leave here or you will be leaving here with broken bones." I told him as cold as I could glare in his direction.

"Ha ha laidy yer in fer a treet, don make me laugh at ya now stay still." The man said as he walked closer to me, his smell filled my nosestrils making me want to puke at the putrid smell.

"I warned you." I told him threatening him, he just took a step chuckling as his hands went closer to me as if to grab me, I took his hand and twisted his arm he screamed in pain by the way his wrist was on the verge of breaking remembering all the different styles that I learned in the last months.

"Stop, stop."

"Too bad, I told you to leave and yet you won't listen to me. Now suffer for not listening!" I twisted his arm making him turn around; I kicked the back of his right knee.

"Apologize, and I won't break that many ribs, now tell me how much do I have to punch you so you tell everyone you know to leave this place alone.

"Please AGH! Please, let me go, I will make sure no one comes around here, please." He said he pleaded, I could let him go but knowing people's reactions to threats it won't be good.

"Alright I'll let you go but since this IS a threat you will be an example to leave this place alone. If you see the symbol of green lantern painted on this wall or any other wall and you see it burnt in the wall it's mine, get close and you get beat up this place now belongs to Light Fist." I told him as I twisted his wrist hearing a pop, his scream filled the alley and I proceeded to punch him mercilessly trying to not get blood on my shoes of hands. I just grabbed him by the collar of his old jacket and threw him out of the alley using the little help of my ring to throw him to the edge of the alley.

"Get out of here, anyone else gets near here and they're dead." I told him as I got into the alley and picked up the phone I saw that it took me 2 minutes to put that bastard in his place.

"Yes, you were saying?" I told Ronald as nonchalant as I could wiping the blood off my knuckles with a cloth that was in the ground.

"Damn, light you're still ruthless as ever, so I see that you're back and stronger than ever. You want me to point you to the ring that has been waiting for you? I can also give you the files I have on him and you can pay me for this information." His offer is too good to pass.

"Okay, tell Simon that I want a fight today, and that I'm back." I could hear him smirk. "Also I want a full report on his movements, call me back when you have the location for the ring tonight." I ordered him.

"Yes Mam." He answered back almost immediately.

"Good." I hung up and began thinking as to what I would need for supplies in here for me to live. As I began to move around and making mental notes as to what I would need and what I would have to clean, my ring began making a pinging noise.

"Yes?" I said into the ring not knowing who was calling me.

"Hey Kid, I heard you're back on Earth and I was wondering if you had free time to get something to eat and catch up?" John's voice sounded in my ring, taking into account what will happen if I don't accept the results of me just accepting would be better he is as stubborn as a mule when he wants something.

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you on... Detroit, right?" I asked, I remember when he visited me on Oa to see my progress during the survival training, and we spoke that night, he's of the few ones that I take my mask off when I'm with them.

"Yeah, meet me in an hour on my location." He told me as he sent me coordinates for me to go to, having nothing better to do I just checked what I would need to do and just took my wallet and my phone for when I receive the call from Ronald.

* * *

"Hello Sam." John told me as I walked up to him where he was sitting on the table with a mug of coffee and a newspaper same as the last time we were in similar conditions.

"Hey John." I told him as I took a seat, my clothes being jeans a leather jacket with the left sleeve in a knot so as for it to not get stuck or bother me, the hoodie down, and my mask pulled down to cover my neck.

"You shouldn't wear that thing always, your hair looks nice." John told me as he put the newspaper on the table.

"It's weird I always use it, I became used to having it cover half my face in the mirror I almost don't recognize myself like this." I told him he was about to say something but a waitress approached us.

"Hey John, who's this pretty young lady that's right beside you?" The waitress said as she handed me a menu.

"Ah, she's the little niece of a friend from coast city." He said with confidence believing his own lie.

"Hi, I would like to order the pancakes after all it's been a while since I had them." I said as an inside joke, clearly John got my joke as he chuckled a bit.

"So how was training? and your friend... Nille right?" He said with a little smile when he drinkied from the mug.

"She uhmm sh-she's okay, she didn't made it through the tests and has to stay in training for more time, and well I broke the record by the way on the written exam and I beat the rest of the newbies on the fighting part."

"You would've been a good marine." He told me with a little bit of pride on him, but my expression changed my stump felt as if it was on fire making its presence known tome.

"Yeah... I would have..." I answered with a sad tone.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said as he scratched the top of his right hand a tick I noticed he has since the last time we met.

"... I know..." John what about to speak but he got interrupted once again by our food arriving to us, we chatted about trivial things, such as his fights and problems that the Justice League faced, I was tempted to ask about the Watchtower but I knew that he would scold me since it's something I was not supposed to know.

"So kid I still have that little survivor with me, you want him back?" He asked me I stopped eating as soon as he reminded me of Mister Fuffy.

"Yes, I want him back could you... please can you give it back to me?" I'm not sure as to how to ask for it in a kind way but I was not able to do that.

"Yes after all it's yours." He missed the part where that bear is the only thing I have left.

"Yeah can give it to me as soon as possible please?" I asked him trying hard to not demand it.

"Actually I have it right here with me, he's on my car; but first we have to finish eating." He told me as I just rushed to eat everything I had on my plate, as I finished since John just ordered a club sandwich he finished eating a few minutes before me. John paid for the food and we reached the parking lot where I saw a car in a bright blue that seemed new from the looks of it such as paint and the chrome rims. 'So much for travel for someone who can fly.' The lights blinked and a beep sounded across the parking lot indicating that the car was now open, John passed me and opened the driver's door and reached in to get something from the inside, I felt ready and the feeling of needing him to be with me after so long.

"Here, he's in the same condition after you gave it to me; also I made sure for him to be cleaned so he didn't smell." He showed him to me, I swear I can see that bear smiling brightly, different from before at me and my chest is so filled with relief and happiness. I just waited for John to give it to me, Mister Fuffy was no longer a dirty brown and was the color he arrived a bright cream color with a light brown stomach, his left arm looked like it was stitched better as well as the slash he had on his stomach as he seemed like he was filled once again.

"You fixed him!" I told him with more emotion than I thought I would've spoke with, John just smiled at me as he handed Mister Fuffy to me as soon as it left his hands onto mine I hugged him close to me and smiled as brightly as I could as I sniffed him, his scent filled my noses trills, he always smelled like pines and lilies.

"Well not exactly fixed but I took him to a few stores to see if we could clean and fix the little survivor." John told me as he placed a hand on my head.

"Thank you." I told him as I hugged him for the first time since I've known him.

"No... problem..." He responded clearly surprised by my reaction, his arms wrapped around me, at first I flinched but his hold is so caring and warm, like he really cares, his ring began to make a pinging noise as mine did before.

"Green Lantern here." John said his voice doing a 180 completely to a tone seriousness, and finishing the hug

"We have an incident over at DC, we require full League assistance." The voice over the ring told him, the voice coming from the ring sounded rough and intimidating but he seemed like the one in charge.

"Got it on my way, Green Lantern out." John said as he powered up and made his suit appear.

"You want to come to see what we face? And what you can see later on?" John asked me as he waited for me.

"Well you're in charge of me, but yeah sure why not?" I told him as I powered up myself, both masks on my face and the construct of my arm made its presence known as my left side began to have weight.

"Nice construct." He told me as we began to fly, I followed him since I didn't know where the incident was. "I want you to stay on the sidelines and don't interfere even if you have the chance to interfere, unless I give you the order, and this is as your superior. Am I clear?" John ordered me as my superior.

"Crystal clear, sir." I answered him as we flew towards what was happening in the downtown of DC a giant monster made out of mud was constantly moving and decimating parts of the city.

"Stay on this rooftop and look over us, you are to move out of the way if it comes close to you. Not intervene." John told me as I sat on the edge of the building and looked at the monster attacking a hero I can recognize as Superman, others I can recognize are Wonder Woman, and Flash who just arrived to the scene running around moving people out of the range of the monster and destruction.

"Sir yes sir!" I answered as I watched a black plane in the shape of a bat as it dropped blue glowing bombs that sunk quickly into the monster only to blow up and start to freeze over the monster. John joined in trying to take the monster down by making different types of constructs like a flamethrower and missiles, things I am not yet able to do since my body can't handle the strain. I saw Wonder Woman get sent flying in my direction after being hit by the giant arm of the monster. 'Technically it's not interfering.' I thought as I calculated the direction where she would crash and made a construct of a mattress as to catch her into something soft and stop her entire momentum, I focused the most I could as to make it strong enough as to hold the force of the momentum.

As she crashed into the mattress she let out a confused groan clearly not expecting me to catch her after being thrown at a high speed. She had her arms crossed over her body as to reduce the space of the impact; she opened her eyes and looked over at me in confusion.

"Who are you? You have a ring and the symbol." She said as she flew to stand on the edge of the building looking at the battle going over in the city.

"I'm a Green Lantern you know, like him." I said as I made the construct dissipate and pointed at John with my left arm construct. She watched me analyzing me from top to bottom as her eyes trailed my entire body, but before she could say anything else to me after analyzing me making me feel self-conscious for the first time in months; she flew back to the monster as to fight him once again. After sitting and catching Flash two times before he crashed into the building that I currently sitting on the entire fight was over after some time later more members of the Justice League arrived, Jordan arrived shortly after, I saw 2 more arrive one was a blond woman in a black suit, and as well as a man dressed in green and mostly black with a bow and arrow, but amongst them there was someone else was standing on the sidelines as well, he had a red suit and a yellow hat that came out straight out of the fairy tale of robin hood and a bow and arrow.

The fight was over, most of the heroes were out of breath since the entire fight took about an hour of trying to stop a monster that had no consistency that is until Batman which to my surprise is real came up with a plan and Superman used his breath to freeze the monster and for the Green Lanterns and Wonder Woman to hit him to destroy it piece by piece until the monster fell defeated. To my surprise the monster was just a man that as soon as the monster fell all the mud lost its shape until nothing was left and the man just lied there unconscious.

I saw John and Jordan fly up to me getting the attention of the other guy in red in the other building. "I told you to not interfere." John told me.

"I didn't interfere; I just caught the people who were sent my way. Like Flash who almost crashed into the wall and a window." I told him as I recounted how Flash almost crashed headfirst into both of those.

"She got you there." Hal said mockingly making my mood sour and throw away the moment.

"Anyway congratulations on defeating the monster terrorizing the city." I told them as I stood up.

"Thanks... I guess." John said clearly confused as I saw how he was completely covered in mud.

"Thank you." Jordan said as he looked over to the city.

"Oh and someone wants to talk to you." John added before he flew away and onto the street Hal soon followed, I stood up and saw the guy in red looking over to me as he spoke with the one with the bow in green and the blond woman in black. But since I saw a shadow over me in the shape of a woman I sat back down and crossed my legs and my arms.

"Hello young one." Wonder Woman said as she stood up and slowly sat down beside me.

"Hi, I'm not that young... nah never mind that I am young." She chuckled as I answered the silence was getting awkward as the seconds passed. "Umm can I help you with something?" I asked trying to not sound too blunt but ended up failing.

"Actually I want to thank you and in behalf of Flash as well, since he already left." She said as she looked towards me.

"There is no need for you thanking me, I mean it's something anyone would've done."

"Also I want to say you're an example and a warrior." She motioned towards my arm, I just dissipated the construct.

"Yeah, I mean it is different, but I got used to it... it's nothing." I tried to shrug off her compliment.

"Well I hope one day to see you in the League, I can see that you're new to this but you do show promise." She said as she stood up and jumped off the building and floating down towards the ground, I felt what can be described as pride and a warm feeling in my chest. My phone began to ring I looked to the number as saw it was the one from Ronald. 'Finally.'

"You have what I want?" I asked him as I looked around to see if Hal or John or anyone was around me.

"Yes the ring will be in a warehouse on the east near the shore, Simon made this into an event for the place for your fight and is excited to know that you're back." Ronald told me as I heard noise around him on the background.

"Hey, is that light?" I heard a voice behind him, recognizing it as Simon's.

"Yeah, why?" Ronald answered.

"Don't put him on the phone, same hour?"

"Yes, but." I hung up on him as I looked around and saw no one around me and placed my phone in my pocket focusing on it to disappear where my clothes were. I stood up from the ledge and saw that John and Hal were busy on cleaning the rests of the monster. I jumped off the edge and powered up as I kept falling I liked the wind in my face as I just steadied myself flying through the mess that was left from the fight as I flew by and saw how Superman turned my way as well as Wonder Woman as I passed them, and began to fly towards Coast City to get accommodated on my new home and my return to fighting since it's been a while after all.

I passed atop the states and remembered the route I took to arrive to Detroit and traced back, but before I passed Detroit I saw that I didn't have Mister Fuffy with me, my eyes widened as I saw that I didn't had him with me and went back to the parking lot where we had out breakfast. I saw John's car parked there and landed beside it and to my relief Mister Fuffy was there on the floor beside the copilot.

"Thank you for being here, and staying strong." I said in relief as I opened the car which to my surprise was left open. I took him into my arms and held him close as I powered up to fly towards the direction I had before.

* * *

As I reached the alley I will call home for a long time now I began to clean up using my ring to create both water to clean everything that was in the trash, and moved things around and shot at the wall making the symbol of a green lantern on both entrances to signal it was my territory. I moved both big trashcans to cover the alley as well as with the boxes that were left I barricaded any holes for the wind to not pass in the alley as for me to not get cold at night.

After a few hours of cleaning and making sure everything was now in place so I could live here in the most comfortable way possible for me, I decided to just sit down in the crates that were left there, and looked as to what I had done over at the place, I can't see the street and they can't see me since I placed the crates and the big trashcans as for it to cover the entire entry, I repeated the process with the other end the symbol of the green lanterns burned in the entry of both sides to signal my place. The boxes left were now a bed and made a small cube as to cover the rest of the wind for it to cover my body on the night from the wind that still ran through the entire alley.

I took a seat to the box and the tiredness I had from the beginning of today caught up to me. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw that it was at half battery and it was 5:37 I decided to fall asleep since usually the fights begin at 10:00 - 11:00 I had to get a few warm up fights and sleep sounded too good to let it pass, else I would be falling asleep in the ring and that is not a good idea. I could actually fall asleep in the rooftop of some place and I wouldn't be bothered. 'Yeah that could work.'

The same dream I've been having for the past 10 months plagued my mind, the change of life and then seeing them dead. It's getting more and more common with me, it's getting to me sleepless nights and the same dream always. It changes from time to time, it's either me getting shot, or my sister getting shot, or my sister and my mother getting shot, and the worst of all my sister getting shot and dying in my arms while my mother lies to the side of my sister in a pool of blood. I wake up always with tears in my eyes screaming. The thing that helped me on those nights was that Nille went into my room and hugged me until I was not crying anymore and most of the times fell asleep on her arms.

I woke up feeling kind of rested and not as tired as before, I felt my phone ringing rubbing my eyes with my hand as to remove the way my body was responding to me as to get back to sleep I ignored it as I moved my legs and rested my head on my knees and took out my phone.

"Yes?" I said not bothering to look into the number.

"Hello, who am I speaking with?" From the other line a woman was speaking to me.

"This is... light, what do you want?" I said as I began to stand up.

"I don't know what to say it's the first time someone answers this phone, I'm looking for someone named Samantha. She's a girl with light blond hair and has... one arm; I've been worried for her for the past 7 months." The voice I now recognized as Jenny's, thinking about my possible answers I was about to lie to her but she sounds so worried about me and actually shows concern.

"Pass code..."

"Silver pocket watch!" She said before I could finish my sentence, I sighed.

"Hey Jenny it's been a while." I answered her as I made began to make my way to the top of the nearest building.  
"What do you mean by, a while; you told me to call that guy so I can get information on you, you disappear for 7 months and you not once call me and that other guy just gave me a phone number and I had to pay 250 for it, and it didn't work." Jenny was furious.

"I was... busy, since my arm is, you know... not there. I had to learn new ways and well you remember about the superheroes following me well they are not following me anymore, well not exactly more like I'm under supervision." I told her admitting half-truths.

"Samantha, I don't know what you did but you can have a place with..." She didn't finish as I interrupted her

"No, Jenny people that come in contact with me die, so don't bother to call this phone, goodbye." Since I knew what she was going to offer to me, it's better for her to not getting involved with me. I heard her trying to speak to me but I didn't care she was too nice or too caring with me, that doesn't end well with people I know or anyone who gets in contact with me. Immediately I dialed the other number that is stored on the phone.

"Hey light we didn't finish spea-." His way of speaking to me like we know each other is annoying as always.

"Shut up, I need a new phone this one is broken get me a new phone."

"But I can hear you completely fine." I threw the phone in the air as I shot at it with my ring, blowing it to pieces.

"Now, it's broken." I said as I began to make my way out of my new home, I made sure everything was out of sight and not a chance for anything to be stolen even the secret hole that I made for storage of Mister Fuffy that since I knew that somebody might come in here but after that homeless guy was here they will know to not mess with me. I looked over at the boxes and crates and saw that everything is in order and even if someone were to come here they won't think twice before moving on and the dumpsters are located so nobody has to come this far into the alley to check if anyone was here.

* * *

I flew over the city towards the location of the ring to fight that night, since I was with John today I won't have to go on patrol with him or with Hal or to my disgrace ugh Guy. I began to reach the warehouse area and descended enough to get a fifteen minute walk to the ring since I knew that I had to get through a few filters in order to get into the ring and fight the night away a few bruises here and there but it will be worth it; I will need about 2 or 3 days for me to be able to fight again and I will need medical supplies for bruises.

I walked to the area as I got closer and closer I pulled my mask on and pulled the hoodie over my head, as to cover my face during my time since I lost my arm I began wearing clothes and a mask either made of bandages from different colors or made of cloth, now I just have a black cloth mask. As I walked towards the entrance of the fighting ring the noise began to grow louder and louder I looked around as I saw the movement of people and heard the cheering, signaling the ending of one fight I saw someone getting dragged unconscious as blood came out of his nose and mouth. From experience I knew he's getting taken to the clinic since we cannot report to an ambulance since we can't have someone calling the cops on this place. But if there is someone badly injured they call an ambulance but away from here.

I walked towards the entrance where the man known I remembered is called Jack, or well he's also known as Hit.

"Kid you cannot come in here this is no place for children, so go back the way you came from and get out of here." I grumbled as I lowered my hood to reveal my hair.

"Oh, sorry hey light, long time no see." He said as his posture changed from the stern gaze to a more laid back.

"Hey hit, I suppose they told you I would be coming right?" I asked him more out of education rather than curiosity I would be entering that ring tonight either they want it or not.

"Yes, but... are you sure you can fight?" He said motioning the sleeve that my hoodie had.

"Why do you think I was away?" I said as I moved towards the entrance he just moved out of the way as he grunted in acceptance.

Looking around I can see the announcer who has never said his name, as well as the owner of the ring; as well as Simon and he is the one who recruited me from the streets when I was just fighting against local gangs. He's still looking from the second floor of the ring where it's separated from the regular people he has two more people dressed and built like Jack. I heard how Jack was saying something on a radio. I ignored it and kept walking with a bandage on my pocket towards the fighter section on the warehouse where other fighters could store their stuff and have a place to stretch.

"Hey light, we left a place for you, it's down the right with all the other fighters."

"Thanks." I responded absentmindedly as I walked towards my designated place, I saw a few people I don't recognize at all, but other fighters that I do remember.

"Light, we'll let you know when it's your turn to fight, you can just wait outside the ring until it's your turn we do have what you always order on stock." He said as he was about to close the door. I walked through the lockers and saw my name written on a locker with what seemed like spray paint. I sighed as I placed my ring on the pocket of my hoodie and stored it in the locker. Since no one has stolen anything from here or any other rings, and there is also one person checking who enters and who exits. So I can leave the ring here without any worry and just used the old lock I had and placed the key in my pocket.

"So." A high pitched voice sounded behind me as she extended the O. "You're light fists, or well right now you're light fist from what I can see." I could only turn around and gave her a deadpan look.

"Oooh so mysterious, with your face hidden and expressions." She just chuckled as she finished speaking. "You're a legend here, everyone speaks so highly of you, the little girl that can fight and ruthless and merciless as they come as if you were born without mercy... well guess what? I'm here to take that title from you, you left for a really big amount of time, but now the big girls took the stage and now there's a queen." She said as she paraded herself, and approached me. Her stature towering over me, she has black skin, she looks young yet nothing prominent of her, she has black hair and her eyes seem to come from asian decesnt, she's wearing a sports bra that is common from female fighters like myself.

"Well then we can fight today, and I can put you in your place just so you know, I hope you don't like your nose." I told her clearly threatening her of breaking her nose, which she will have later tonight. I walked away as I flipped her off towards the bar where I could get something to drink since I was not able to drink anything aside from the lunch time. To think that yesterday I was in another planet.

As I was looking at the fights I felt completely numb of the outside, I just sat there on the stool with a glass on my hand, before I knew it the match ended as a one of the guys fell onto the ring cheers erupting from the crowd as groans were heard, and loser was getting carried out of the ring and three people with mops were cleaning the blood of the ring so no other fights would get in any way rigged by stepping in blood.

"Tonight we have someone who many have been waiting for, out of training for over half a year, someone who's rep goes far and beyond Coast City. The ruthless blond, the merciless fighter and of the people that has been requested by the people, her name has been chanted commonly here." The man in the center with a silver microphone that looks like one the professionals would use on fights. "Tonight as a special event, and the fight of the night for the females... we present to you our returning legend and champion." I stood up from the stool and left the glass of water there and made my way to the ring as people made way for me.

"We present to you LIGHT FISTS!" He said as the crowd exploded in cheers and applause, I just shrugged and took the step towards the other side of the ring near the edge of the cage since this place does not allow the loser to leave conscious. I moved my arm knowing that this fight would be fun I was prepared to fight.

"You sure you can fight?" The announcer said as I just looked towards Simon who looked like he was in deep thought and the crowd also sounded like they were in confusion. I looked towards the announcer who had an incredulous look on his face I just deadpanned and flipped him off as I adjusted my mask.

"Very well." He told me away from the mic. "And the contender, someone we all know, she has claimed what was left, she's grace, she's royalty... She is THE QUEEN!" He announced as "The queen" stepped into the ring. The same woman who was in the lockers just looked up to everyone as she received the cheers, I was looking around to everyone to see that a lot of people were now setting up bets and giving money to the ones in charge of that.

"Now ladies front and center." The announcer said as both of us walked to the center of the white ring, I noticed a few stains but not more than drops of blood that were not cleaned correctly. The queen glared at me as she looked over to me and analysing my form, her gaze moved from the top of my head down to my toes to say the least it was uncomfortable as to where she was looking.

"Now I want as fair fight, but remember that you're either carried out or knock out." The announcer said as he motioned for us to move away. She just looked over and smirked and extended her left hand for me to shake, I looked over to her hand she just kept smirking, I grabbed her hand with my right one and made as much pressure as I could while I made sure her middle and ring finger were face inwards from her expression grimaced from the pain.

"Now, now ladies please." He said as me both split up and went to our corners.

"Light Fists ready?" He said as I took a boxing stance and nodded and began to take deep breaths and thinking over which style I would be switching to fight her.

"Queen, ready?" She just nodded as she was in a fighting stance.

"BEGIN!" Cheers erupted in the stadium as she charged at me. I switched stances to move my arm to in front of me and moved my feet to stay at a width of my shoulders, she cocked her right arm to punch me from the way she has her hand, she's aiming towards my face. As she launched her hand at me I moved my arm over to intercept her and moved her hand away from my face, she looked surprised at the speed of my movements, she stumbled with all the speed she had made and as she stumbled, I pivoted to the left since her body was heading right and kicked her feet to try and make her lose balance.

She almost fell as she tried to not fall but her back was against me, immediately training kicked in and I launched myself to her back and kicked as hard as I could towards the back of knee. She fell on one knee as she grunted, I could kick her in the back of the head but it would be too easy to either kill her or to leave a concussion, so that is a no go. I decided to kick her in the back as she was trying to stand up, she landed with her face against the floor. 'Her knee is clearly injured after how she fell directly into a kneeling position.'

As she was trying to stand up with her left leg completely extended, I can see how her face shows anger. I am not letting her stand up, walking over her side as she was extending from her hands her from still facing downwards I reared back my leg and kicked as hard as I could where her left side of her ribs just below her breast. She grunted and fell again as she gasped for breathe, I saw how she was trying to get air in her lungs, she turned to face up as she kept gasping.

"Now, you know why I'm here known as champion." I told her as I placed my knee on her chest; she looks scared as she was trying to breathe.

"And you're about to know why I don't have mercy, you could tap out but." I made but last longer to make a point, her wide eyes now free of that smugness. "I don't have time or patience for you, but I have no mercy available to me sorry." I told her as I brought my fist down to her nose, she grunted as blood began to run down her nose. I kept punching her until I can determine she's no longer conscious which is when someone's eyes cannot focus. I stopped and saw how blood ran down her nose dislocated form its place, and how her arms were limply to her side. The announcer approached both of us I stood from over her as the announcer just stood over us as she looked over us, I removed myself from her as I closed and opened my hand and looked at the blood now staining my knuckles.

"WINNER AND RETURNING CHAMPION LIGHT FIST!" The announcer said as I looked over the crowd as they cheered a lot groaned, I looked over to Simon who had an expression of contempt. I received my cash from the announcer and made my way down the ring and towards the bar where I saw the bartender moving to get something from the near mini refrigerator and preparing a new cup.

"Hey Clide." I said as I sat in the same stool and waited for my drink.

"Hello light, same as always?" He said as if no time has passed.

"Yeah, from Mexico?" I asked him as I saw the label of "Coca cola" and the "Made in Mexico" label.

"Yes, you know I never knew where did you get that idea to get them from there but I now have full stock of them and they sell amazing with other drinks." He said as he opened a new one and served it in a new cup with ice.

"Thanks, put it in my tab, I'll pay you later or tomorrow." I said as he moved to get someone that sat away from me.

"Hey Clide, one for me as well." The annoying voice of someone I know.

"Light, damn you're still ruthless as ever." Ronald sat in a stool beside me with a bottle of beer on his hand.

"Don't care, info now." I ordered him as I extended my hand after placing my cup on the bar that was improvised.

"Okay light... geez, you treat me like an enemy I thought we're friends." Ronald said as he reached for the inside of his coat.

"We're not friends, and no you're not my friend, you're my contact to who I only speak to when I need to." I told him not caring for anything else. 'He gets me info, and I pay for it so no we're not friends.'

"Okay, you don't have to be rude." He said as he placed a manila folder with pages and photos, over it I saw the name of George "Crusher" Rowland. "Here's everything I have on him, he's been moving a lot but overall he didn't change from the last time only thing is that his record got bigger, and yes he's a murderer no longer able to get into rings at all. So he's a merc, and is also muscle for hire. But I don't think you should go against him, his name is out there as someone dangerous and the police from my sources he's not yet been caught but he is a wanted man." Ronald said as he gave me a rundown of the details.

"Where is he now? And what about the other cronies he had before?" I asked as I remembered the faces of those who assaulted me that day.

"One is in jail and the other one got killed in prison." Ronald picked my attention; I turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"It's in the file, the other one is not treated that good as well I heard he's the bitch of someone in there, inmates don't take kindly against child murderer." Ronald said as he looked at me. 'He knows.'

"Why are you interested in them? They're nobodies." He said feigning innocence.

"They deserve every bit of their suffering." I said as I took the folder which I would check over in my new home.

"But..."

"Tell me where he was last seen and where I can find him." I said as I braced myself for my objective.

"He's been sighted where you trashed a house downtown." Ronald said as he took another small box in the top I could see a small phone that is completely replaceable.

"Good enough." I said as I took the phone.

"Okay this phone I added a few things, mainly my phone but also it's not traceable and is able to get into the network easily it was not cheap to make it like this also, here's the number." He took out the phone from the box, it's a simple black phone with the dial buttons and a simple green screen. 'Exactly what I need, portable and simple.' I looked over to the number memorizing it.

"How much is it for everything?" I asked, as I counted the money from the fight. 'Damn, I thought it would've been less, 2300 not bad at all.'

"600 for everything and that is actually for all the info I've given to you."

"Take extra 100 and you will look into a murder that happened seven years ago a shootout happened on Nevada, Tonopah and look up this license plate that I'm going to tell it to you. It happened on October 22 seven years ago. And a little extra for keeping my name secret." I gave him the license plate and the extra hundred.

"Alright." He said as he looked ever the license plate.

"I'm looking for who was in charge and if they're still operating." I told him as I got up from my chair and began to walk towards the exit, but was stopped when one of the people in black stopped me from going to the lockers.

"I'm going to say this kindly, get the fuck out of my way, if you don't want a few broken bones." I told him as I kept walking, he placed a hand on my left shoulder or what was left of it since I'm wearing the sports bra to fight the warmth of his hammy hand was directly on me making me angry and reminding me of something I always hated, people touching me.

"Now, little girl don't hate the messenger, I just AHH!" He squirmed as I twisted his arm in a painful way his wrist was about to break, it would work on him because it worked on Kilowog.

"Don't touch me, and I told you to get out of my way, now I'm going to release you and if you don't give me the message in the next 3 seconds and get out of my way. You will regret it, AM I CLEAR?" I yelled the last part a few heads turned our way as the man squirmed, he nodded rapidly. I let him go just an inch of breaking his wrist; he sighed in relief as I let him go.

"Simon wants to see you." He said as fast as he could.

"Good I'll be right there, just take note to not touch me and less where you touched me. Put your hand anywhere near me and near that place and you will not be able to get movement on your hand." I threatened him as I moved to the lockers to grab my stuff the man in the door of the lockers shied away from me as I glared at him. I walked to the lockers to see it in the same state as it was, I began packing everything and placed my ring in my finger again the gem reminded me of what I was doing here and what I had to do here, yet at the same time it doesn't matter since I cannot fully use the ring until I turn 18 at least since I have to be over age and my body will be able to handle the ring. From what the medics told me my body will not fully mature until I'm 23 but my ring should be able to reach full capacity with my body until I'm at least 17, so it just leaved 3 years of my life to get there but I really don't care if I do it or not, or if I'm dead. I sighed and I pulled the hood over my head and adjusted my mask so that it was tightly around my head.

I began walking out of the lockers with all the money I had in my pocket and the hoodie on me as I covered my head and walked towards where Simon wanted to speak to me. As I stepped into the second floor I could see a scantily clad woman that was speaking with Simon as she kissed him in the cheek, her eyes and body made clear what she was trying to accomplish. I walked towards them as I saw the same man guarding Simon that touched my left shoulder blocking my way, but as I looked up with anger in them he recoiled a little and moved out of my way.

"Light! It's been so long since I last saw you, it's been like 8 months, and we missed you from all those fights." Simon said in a concerned oddly enough a welcoming tone.

"Simon." I responded acknowledging his existence.

"Light you don't have to be so rude towards me, you literally came out of nowhere and yet you're here as our champion, again." Simon said in a tone clearly angry, but being yelled at to the ground with a construct of the face of Kilowog is more intimidating than this just made me feel annoyed.

"Get to the point." I told him as I changed my stance to an annoyed one.

"Okay." He turned serious. "Where were you?" He asked me in a serious tone.

"I was training, as you noticed it payed off." I told him as I signaled with my hand to the ring.

"Oh good, then I thought you left the fighting business, you can go the next fight is beginning." He said as he motioned for me to leave, I just grunted in response and left.  
As I walked through the streets with my mask in place I was ready to face against crusher and he will die by my hand as he did against my family, I'm ready to kill him and I will enjoy this. I ducked into an alley and powered up my ring so that I could fly towards my alley and sleep since as of tomorrow I will be hunting crusher down, and it's not going to be pretty for him but I will sure as hell enjoy making him suffer.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay**

 **Please Review, Follow and favorite.**

 **Feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
